


Ice cream with Silver shavings

by Eagles_Shadow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cinder Roman and Junior are all bffs, Cinder is a mom, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Neo low-key adopts Mercury, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Soulmates, She just forgets to tell him, Single dad Junior, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but here i am, i have no idea where i am going with this, lol what is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagles_Shadow/pseuds/Eagles_Shadow
Summary: “Ugh Neo, I could have died” Neo looked at him signing to him“Oh please I could’ve done worst, I just didn’t want to drag your unconscious ass to my apartment”Mercury just stared at her then cracked a smile“Ok, I need to learn sign language, so we can communicate and if you help me. I will help you.”Neo tilted her head waiting for an explanation.“I will help you with getting your man, I will be your wingman, or we could pull his leg and make him think there is something between us. Even if you don’t want to go that far we could still hang out or something just so you don’t have to deal with the bitch being all lovey-dovey with him. Besides we are soulmates so to speak we will have to learn about each other and since you haven’t rejected me I thought maybe...” Mercury trailed off as he looked at anything but Neo.Neo couldn’t stop from smiling at the thought of someone other than Roman putting in all the effort just for her.Mercury did have a point about them being soulmates or would it be platonic mates Neo smiled as she held out her hand.This was the start of a beautiful friendship, or a train wreck waiting to happen who knew





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, a bit late to the fandom yet still here.  
> Neo is about 27 Roman is about 30  
> Everyone else is still the same age.  
> No beta reader, so expect grammar and spelling issues.  
> 

 

 

The cold night air nipped at Mercury’s nose as he made his way down the streets of Vale. Somehow, he had made it all the way from his shithole home to Vale. Having just enough lien to buy a room at some cheap motel, but as soon as he was able to talk to the “rats” of the streets he will know the ends and outs of this place, just to keep himself out of trouble until the Beacon entrance exams start.

After killing his father, in fair combat too, stopping to grab his prepacked bag then ran like hell. Eventually, he reached a small town where one of his dad’s “friends” who was able to hook him up with decent prosthetics after his own legs gave out on him. Not without the compromise of having Mercury help him with a job, pay was about five percent while everything else was taken as payment for his new legs. Mercury accepted. After it was done Mercury left without another word, just trying to figure out his life.

In truth Mercury could have just continued his father's “legacy”, but he didn’t want to be just another hired gun, waiting for whatever bigshot decides to keep him around or to be traded like some expensive toy soldier.

Mercury after all the planning decided that he would go to Beacon. Sure, he had no transcripts whatsoever, but with enough digging around, he found a loophole the transcripts weren’t required for the applying it was just to make it look all nice and flashy. He could still apply its the entrance exam that truly counts. If you pass, then you have a green light to go in. Mercury was going to pass that exam one way or another it was his only option of getting out of his predicament. Along with the fact that it would be a wonderful tactical advantage to learn about other fighting styles. Along with a way to test his skills against others, Mercury relished in the thought of fighting others only to wipe the floor with them.

Still, there is nothing wrong with planning on ahead since the term didn't start for another three months which gave him enough time to adjust to new legs once he bought new ones. Mercury could go and practice fighting grim since he found a safe zone close to a nest, and by that, he means a place to hide if things got too much for him.

“YOU USELESS WASTE OF SPACE!”

Mercury’s blood runs cold as a new voice breaks the silence, for a moment he forgets where he is. Expecting a blow that never comes. He breathes. Turning his attention to the alley across the street he sees a gaudy woman standing over what looks to be a kid it's too dark to be certain, yet he can make outlines of five meatheads standing behind the woman as if needing a reason to have them around.

“YOU THINK ANYONE CARES ABOUT YOU. THE MARKS ON YOUR SKIN MEAN NOTHING! THEY WILL NEVER CARE FOR YOU”

Red is all Mercury sees in an instant he is moving, he slides right in between the bitch and the smaller one. Catching all of them by surprise as he takes the bitch’s arm-twisting it behind her back and using her as a shield. Pushing himself off her using the momentum to shoot the meat bags in one quick spin. Taking the woman by the hair in pushing her face into the ground. Turing to grab the child. Mercury's fingers brush her skin a jolt runs through his hand all the way to his left shoulder as his mark turns cold to the point where it's refreshing instead of painful.

With an even tighter grip on her collar, he pulls her up to her feet dragging her behind him as the meatheads start getting up. Mercury runs dragging the girl behind her, only to have her jump on him wrapping herself around him as he stumbles with the new weight. Legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. A piggyback ride.  From the corner of his eyes, he can see her pointing up. So, he throws caution to the wind and jumps high as he can. High above the apartment buildings, a pink umbrella opens above them.

Mercury laughs at how ridiculous they must look.

A light tap against his thighs sends him the message, he fires a few rounds propelling them father into the night sky, as gunshots fly past them missing them by inches. With a smirk on his face, Mercury launched a few steam rounds giving them cover. As she pointed to some store, Mercury followed his “orders” as they gently landed on the roof of some drug store. At least a good ten blocks from where they were, she jumps off him before holding out her hand.

That is how Mercury ended up with the woman, yes woman after getting a good look at her, although a rather short woman by the size of her heels.

Mercury eyed the woman sitting across from him. Strange pink, brown and white hair all natural. As he could see the roots of her head as she was bent down using her scroll to text a friend that she would be late or something along those lines.

Neo, as she had written her name on a napkin, looked up while she placed her scroll on the table. Only to look at him and gave him a small smile which was probably hard to do with her cheek being all red and swollen with sharp nail scratches as well as more bruises that he could not see. Mercury continued to stare trying to get an idea of her injuries as he settled on her eyes; brown for the right and pink for the left one completing her ice cream look. Neo’s eyes flashed white for the briefest of moments only to settle back to normal.

“Sorry about that, your jaw doesn’t look broken so uh that's good.”  Mercury felt awkward that was until Neo let out a silent giggle which caused him to laugh as well. Mercury felt himself relax as he dug into his ice cream, not usually a fan of sweets since he rarely got to have any while growing up.  Yet here he was sitting across from one of his bonded Mercury knew Neo wasn’t his soulmate so to speak, but she was one of the three that sat on the left side of his shoulder meaning that she was his platonic/friend of sorts, He didn’t know the right terms, but he understood that basic, and judging by the fact that it was one of the larger ones meant she was older than him. Mercury was just so happy that he had found one of his three platonic bonded he almost wanted to run away not use to this kind of emotion.

Mercury stayed because Neo needs him, not that she could outright tell him to leave.  She could have just left after he helped her but instead, Neo dragged him into this ice cream shop that was about to close but the owner just threw the keys at her before telling Neo she could take any ice cream home as long as she locked up after they were done. They sat in silence as they finished their treats.

Neo herself was lost as her thoughts were a mess, the blond bitch’s voice still echoed in her head.

“You will never be good enough” “YOU Actually think he cares about you a useless mute” “why do you cling to him, you know it only irritates him” “He only keeps you around because he pities you, if you think about it YOU have nothing to give him just another mouth to feed a waste of space. Why would he have you when he could do so much better”

The voice changed no longer high in pitch with a snobbish undertone now deep and rich, full of anger laced with occasional sluggish words due to the alcohol. No longer did it smell of clean tiles or of ice cream, but of cheap booze, blood, and the natural smell of handmade salve for the bruises. Neo found it hard to breathe as an old memory crawled out from deep within her mind.

Large claw-like hands wrapped around her small three-year-old self always suffocating never going for the kill as sharp nails dug into her throat never enough to bleed but always just to bruise and leave little cuts. Please to stop always falling on deaf ears the grip tightening slowly things would blur that's when it would stop, and the words dropped from its mouth like water down a river

“ya useless thing the reason I put up with you to sell ya off when ya older, maybe make something other than being a waste of space”

“Oh, look just cause ya can’t talk don’t mean it save ya from beating the freak out of ya”  

“A USELESS FREAK”

“WASTE OF SPACE”

Breathing becomes harder as Neo could feel the phantom chokehold of a man who was long dead.  Tears spilled from her eye as she curled into herself, Mercury froze as he watched Neo break down.

‘Shit! shit! shit!’ Thought Mercury as he pushed away his ice cream and moved to Neo’s side of the booth.

“Neo, Neo please look at me.” pleaded Mercury as desperation filled him

“Please Neo, Hey Neo” Mercury sat down on the edge of the seat as he gently lifted Neo into his lap.

“Neo.”

“NEO!” Mercury looked into Neo’s white eyes filled with a faraway look, still, Mercury was going to pull her out of whatever hellhole she was in.

“NEO!” A new voice called it wasn’t Roman she knew his voice, this was someone new. Neo was with a new friend, who helped her get rid of the bitch. Mercury a nice kid who was her bonded. He was her new friend and he was calling her. Neo could feel the long forgotten yet familiar pull and push of the bond as Mercury was trying to get into her head. How cute. Mercury had no idea what he was doing. Neo would have to show him, so he wouldn’t hurt her or worst himself.  Neo opened the newly formed link allowing thoughts to trickle down as she pulled herself out of her own thoughts.

“Hey Neo, its ok breathe just breathe, you're doing good.” Mercury was panicking this was the closest he had been in contact that didn’t involve his father beating him. Still, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her letting her cry as he opened their bond feeling unfamiliar thoughts pour into his own. As both their thoughts and feelings became known to one another, There bond had been fully formed.

Neo had stiffened in his arms. Mercury wanted to push her away only to have Neo clung to him like a child with a favorite blanket.   

Time passes and so does the silence.

Only Neo’s weight on his lap reminded Mercury that Neo was still there with him. Both felt rather vulnerable, yet they were too scared to move Mercury was afraid she would hate him for what he was, a killer. Neo was afraid he would leave her behind, after all, no one wants a freak. Time seemed to stretch forever as they just hugged each other Neo had made herself comfortable by resting her head on his chest as Mercury hugged her tighter.

Mercury being the tactician he was, he began flipping through the bits and pieces of Neo’s memories slowly connecting the pieces. Like him, she didn’t have the best of childhoods, that she currently worked form some crime lord who also ordered Neo not to lay a hand on the bitch.

‘Oops’ thought Mercury

She had a hobby of playing video games, drawing and ballet, then there was something else, but it was too blurry for him to see, yet he could make the faint sound of carnival music and clowns…

‘Maybe she fears clowns.’ Mercury mused as loosened his hug just a bit. This was again the most physical contact he has ever had, hell he was going to enjoy every second of it. Neo snuggled closer to him and new thoughts were visible this time it was a man with ginger hair and dark green eyes. He wore a white red-lined suit, with black pants and shoes. Mercury almost gagged at the affection, want, and the love radiating off Neo. Almost missing the underlying sadness hidden by everything else, the name Roman echoed in the back of his head. Being blunt as he was Mercury asked

“So, Neo who is Roman?”

Neo’s face flushed as Neo thought of the redhead asshole who was her soulmate.

“Aww, Neo has a crush, gross” Mercury laughed as he felt Neo’s embarrassment along with her shame and sadness.

“Shit, sorry about that, if it makes you uncomfortable we don’t have to talk about it,” Mercury mumbled as he didn’t want Neo to leave just because of what they were talking about made her uncomfortable. Neo reached for her scroll and quickly opened her text to speech app and her fingers flew across the screen.

“ Roman is my soulmate, but he doesn’t know that.”

“Then why don’t you tell him”

“I did, but he rejected me unintentionally"

BANG

“HOW THE FUCK DO YOU UNINTENTIONALLY REJECT SOMEONE!”

Red hot anger burned through their bond Neo had to shut it down by pulling herself away, as Mercury felt her leave as he was still shaking with rage as the thoughts of kicking this Roman’s ass ran through his head. Neo jumped in surprise as the last time she had seen someone this angry for her had been with her brothers, yet Mercury had no reason to know that. She blocked the thoughts from being shared. Mercury tried to calm himself as he felt himself shaking with rage, eyes glaring at the table.

‘This Roman ass probably thinks he is too good for Neo, I am going to kick his ass then I’ll blast he kneecaps’ Mercury smirked as colorful ways he could snap Roman’s legs came to mind.

Neo flinched as the on slot of Mercury’s thoughts filled her head. She would have to teach him how to keep things to himself or risk him sending things while he slept. Neo didn’t want to deal with that all over again.

Mercury’s lips moved but Neo had been trying to block his thoughts as he asked again.

“I get it if you don’t want to talk about it.”

Neo typed on her scroll, while Mercury relaxed, as he unclenched his fist looking at the newly formed dent on the table.

“It’s ok, I need to talk to someone about it eventually. It was when I first saw his mark it on his right shoulder blade. it's like mine a jack-o’-lantern but his it's pink instead of orange with white for the eyes and brown for the mouth. Is even covered with a bunch of small freckles too. I saw the mark on accident I was walking by his room the idiot forgot to close the door all the way, he was with a woman that night...”

Silent tears fell from her eyes as silent sobs followed, Mercury only hugged her tighter rubbing her back as he had seen mothers do with their children, this was the best he could offer Neo hugged him.

“So, the bond is only active on your side”

Neo nods.

“You haven't told him about it”

The robotic voice sounds way louder than it should be to Mercury, but he stays quiet.

“ I did. I told him I wanted to be more than just friends he smiled and said, “Of course, Neo you and I are partners in crime, my right-hand woman you know that that's way better than being my friend” I couldn’t reply I am mute. Since the bond was half formed the words took its hold on me. I was too scared what if he rejected me fully. Ever since then I took what I could. I tell myself that I am happy but…”

Neo places her scroll on the table as they both enjoy each other's company.

Never has Neo been so grateful for being a mute as no one can hear her cry, that doesn’t stop Mercury from giving her what little comfort he can.

They were dozing off when “Shine” blasted from her scroll startling them both. Mercury grabbed it seeing the name Roman followed by a little jack o'lantern emoji he quickly picked up and turned the speaker up.

“Ice cream can you believe some punk thought it would be a good idea to hit Veronica, they broke her nose.”

Mercury snorted at the thought of the bitch lying on the floor with a broken nose. Amusement filled their bond as Mercury smiled giving Neo a wink

“Neo~ love you said I was the only one, who’s Roman?” Huskily whisper Mercury or what he assumed was husky.  Neo sat up knowing what Mercury was doing as she reached for her scroll only to have Mercury dangle it higher. With one arm wrapped around her small frame keeping her trapped against his chest

“Aw love I thought what we had was special-”  A quick jab to his throat Mercury dropped the scroll. Neo grabbed it as she moved to the other side of Mercury and hanged up. Glaring at Mercury who was now coughing up a storm.

Neo was worried about how Roman would react a small part of her wanted him to care about her more than just a friend, but he had made it clear that he wasn’t one for a relationship or at least not with her judging by the way Veronica had stuck around more than the other one nighters.

“Ugh Neo, I could have died” Neo looked at him signing to him

“ _ Oh please I could’ve done worst, I just didn’t want to drag your unconscious ass to my apartment” _

Mercury just stared at her then cracked a smile

“Ok, I need to learn sign language, so we can communicate and if you help me. I will help you.”

Neo tilted her head waiting for an explanation.

“I will help you with getting your man, I will be your wingman, or we could pull his leg and make him think there is something between us. Even if you don’t want to go that far we could still hang out or something just so you don’t have to deal with the bitch being all lovey-dovey with him. Besides we are soulmates so to speak we will have to learn about each other and since you haven’t rejected me I thought maybe...” Mercury trailed off as he looked at anything but Neo.

  
  


Neo couldn’t stop from smiling at the thought of someone other than Roman putting in all the effort just for her. Mercury did have a point about them being soulmates or would it be platonic mates Neo smiled as she held out her hand.

Mercury smirked taking her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze which Neo returned happily.

Neo handed Mercury her scroll as he took it he noticed the new contact tab had been open Mercury typed his information saved it.  Giving it back to Neo who quickly sent him a text, so he could save her number. Which he did, going as far as putting an ice cream emoji. While Neo put a little angel at the end of his name. Well, it was that of the angry face, so Mercury went with the angel.

“So, do you want me to walk you home, just in case the bitch’s meat bags are still out?”  

Neo nodded as she made her way to the door as Mercury walked behind her admiring her rather well-toned legs. Locking up as they walked to Neo’s apartment.

Five Minutes earlier

Roman Torchwick was not a happy man, as he gripped his scroll as if it had just insulted him. Roman was angry, he was angry at the thought of his Neo being in the arms of another, not because he liked her. No. That wasn’t why it was because this scumbag was only using Neo for a one night stand.  

‘Neo deserves better, she is not some whore who will open her legs for anyone’ Roman gritted his teeth at the thought of Neo’s soft pale white skin fully exposed as well toned legs wrapped tightly around-

‘No stop that Roman, god what the hell is wrong with you’ Roman scolded himself pushing the thoughts of Neo’s perfectly toned body and he was doing it again.

“Roommaan honey, are you not going after the punk who did this to me?”

Roman internally cringes at the voice like nails scratching a chalkboard. Why did Roman keep her around anyway, it wasn't for the ass, the chest was ok, ah yes, her brother had been trying to get into Roman’s territory she was insurance, so the kid could stay in his lane.

“Of course, I am, sweetheart I am just waiting for a phone call”

As if on cue Roman’s standard ringtone goes off, he was hoping for text from Neo telling him that it was Junior’s twins who were playing a prank on him. No such luck.

“Boss we got him he is walking just about three blocks away from Miss Neopolitan’s place”

Ignoring the mention of Neo, Roman smiled finally a way to release his anger as he grabbed Melodic Cudgel swing it lazily back and forth.

“Don’t worry sweetheart I’ll take care of it,” Roman reassured her as he gave her a deep kiss.  Pulling away as his men follow behind him.

‘Maybe I’ll stop by Neo’s for a bit.’ thinks Roman as he pulls out a cigar trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth as well as covering the sweet smell of artificial strawberries that clings to his suit. A flick of the lighter the taste of nicotine, along with pumpkin spice filled the air.

‘Maybe if I take Neo shopping she’ll bake me a pie’ Roman smiled at the thought of having a slice of Neo’s homemade pie with a nice large scoop of vanilla ice cream.

“Uhm, boss you still there” the grunt’s voice broke Roman out of his thoughts.

“Just follow him I am on my way” Roman hanged up at times like this he wished Neo was with him.

Back with Neo and Mercury

Neo had forced Mercury to take food with him after he mumbled about not having enough lien for tomorrow’s breakfast. So now he was making his way back to his shit motel room, Neo had been nice enough to let him stay the night in her spare room, but Mercury turned it down he had to get his thoughts figured out. Everything happened so fast their new bond made things difficult, far too many new emotions he had tried to block out for so long all came rushing out.

Mercury had to pat himself on the back for not breaking down in front of Neo, which would have been uncool but it’s hard to explain to someone that had killed his father in cold blood only after only knowing them for a day. Even if Neo was his bonded.

Still, he now had food thanks to her, and she had even given him ice cream form her own personal stash. According to Neo it was only from the best ice cream parlors Vale had to offer. Mercury smiled acting as if the pair eyes that followed him weren’t there about three blocks from Neo’s Mercury saw them make a call, they had been following him since then.

‘Ah so the bitch’s sent her hounds, oh this will be fun’ Mercury smirked as the subtle click of the dust chambers in his boot loaded into place. ‘What better way to blow off steam than by busting some skulls’

A sharp whistle cut through the air, instincts took over as Mercury threw the bag in his left hand. Ice cream met a red flare exploding on impact. What was once mint chocolate chip now gone in a ball of flames, shame Mercury wanted to try it.

“So, you’re the one messing with my Veronica.” Roman’s voice was cool and confident as he glared at the teen standing at across the street from him.

“Oh? Is that the name of your dog” Shaking his head Mercury “What is it with people naming their dogs after their ex’s it's sad.”

“Shouldn’t you be in bed kid, it's past your bedtime” Roman ignored the jab as he studied the kid in front of him trying to see if he had any weapons on him. That was a no, but with kids these days it was hard to tell.

“What about you old man the retiring home must be looking for you.”

Roman liked this kid, but he had a reputation to keep so he couldn’t just let him walk away.

“Get him,” Roman ordered as he watched his men go after the kid.

Mercury grinned lunging forward, jumping on the first man's shoulders grabbing him by his hair twisting around using the momentum to kick meat bag number 2 only to have him block it with a large katana. Firing his gun launching the blade up into the air then kicking it straight into meat bag number 3. Meat bag number 4’s blade hits his left leg in midair.

CRACK

Mercury’s fucking leg splintered.

‘Fuck.’

Roman seeing an opening flipped his cane shooting out the hook, snagging Mercury by his good leg. Reeling him in at a quick speed.  Mercury only sees the white of Roman’s suit as he smashed his cane right into his face. Mercury flies crashing right into a store window the as alarm blared.

“Boss we have ten minutes before the cops get here.”

“All we need are five” Roman smirked “Have fun with him”

Roman’s men took turns punching and kicking the poor kid, Roman sat back and watched with a sick look in his eye as they drop a shelf on him. Surprisingly the kid never made a sound, Roman would have applauded him, but sadly the five minutes were up.

“This has been fun kid, but I have to get going. No hard feelings.”  Roman mocked as he through a red dust crystal landing by Mercury’s right leg. Mercury herd the sharp whistle of Roman’s flare yet laid their motionless.

A bright explosion engulfed the store as Roman walked away smiling.

Good work boys remember this all stays between us, no need for Neo to know we had fun without her”

“Yes, sir.”  echoed behind Roman as he let his cigar drop to the ground putting it with his cane.

 

Mercury was in a world of pain he knew his legs were gone, but that didn’t stop the phantom pain. One leg splintered the other crushed by a shelf. Yet Mercury was not lying in pain on the floor of some drug store, no he was back with his father in their old log cottage far up in the mountains and red flames lapped at his now useless legs. Mercury didn’t win, he didn’t kill his father. Now he was left to burn for he was weak. A weakling that he couldn't save himself from a burning house when the door was only a few feet away from him. Too weak to even crawl. Nothing but a waste of space he derived this.

Mercury never forgets his father's first lesson, when someone is beating you never show them it hurts.  A lesson he took to heart from the age of five. It's easy to hold it in when you learn to detach yourself from the pain. Mercury watched as the crystal landed right by his leg.

‘One two, three, four’ Mercury fired the crystal straight at the incoming flare, then activated his aura rising his shields to the max.

BOOM

Flying straight into the next wall flung across the night sky in slow motion landing right in the dumpster, the lid slamming shut.

Mercury waited, yet no one came, reaching into his pocket ignoring the pain with every little movement, the light from his scroll hurt his eyes. Mercury stared at his only contact. Neo.

Pressing call, he waited, part of him didn’t want to call or it could have been the fact that he didn’t want to believe that by some chance Neo cared.

Neo picks up, but there are no questions asked.

‘Of Course, not she is mute stupid’ he thinks as he breathes in ‘bad idea’

“Neo it’s me, can you pick me up. I... ran into trou-”Mercury's eyes get too heavy for him. His scroll gets a text yet its blurry to him

**Share your location with Neo?**

Mercury taps yes before losing himself to the darkness.

  
  
  



	2. Half a bond, Half a soul, little to no control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo is on the hunt for Mercury's attacker, along with a look into how Neo deals with her half-formed bond. Neo gets some unexpected help.

It has been three days now, yet Mercury hasn’t woken up, there have been small instances just to feed him, and have him use the restroom. Other than that he has been sleeping.

 

Tonight Neo will get her to answer no matter how many people have to lose a finger or a limb. Neo double checks that Mercury is tucked in all the way, going as far as putting extra pillows and blankets around the edge of the bed so he won’t fall in case he rolls over while she is gone. 

 

On the nightstand is a baby monitor connected to her scroll, next to it is a thermoses filled with two servings tortilla soup, leaning at arms reach against the wall are a pair of crutches, and lastly there is a note written of pastel orange paper with a grey gel pen all for Mercury should he wake up while she is gone.

 

Neo walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind her, checking the app on her scroll to make sure it was working fine for the tenth time that night. Once satisfied Neo grabbed her parasol, and set up the alarm system.

 

Neo no longer believing her apartment safe moved to one of her safe house one that Roman didn’t even know about. Better safe than sorry.  Neo knew only one person who knew of this place,and hopefully it would saty that way. In a flash, Neo is gone.

 

~Meanwhile~

 

Roman was not a worry wart, he had little care for what happened to anyone other than him. Yet the fact that he made sure Rick the one who got stabbed by the kid, got a nice hospital room all to himself no questions asked. Did nothing to change that, he was just showing his men that they were better off staying loyal to him, and god forbid they crossed him. In truth, it was Neo who was worrying him, three days without a single text. That was bad, she never went this long texting him. Unless she was mad at him.

 

‘I haven’t done anything to piss her off have I?’ Roman thought as he paced back and forth. ‘No, I mean I did skip our usual ice cream Sundae day, but she said it was ok. Oh no. Roman, you fool of course she is mad at you. You will make it up to her.’ Roman quickly began planning his next outing with Neo. Roman didn’t like it when Neo was mad at him, for one reason she could kick his ass under a minute flat, second she was his best friend so of course Roman wanted her to be happy with him. He wanted her to be just as comfortable as he was with her.  

 

In truth, Roman hated when Neo was far away from him. He knows full well that Neo could take care of herself. That she didn’t need him in a fight. Yet Roman loved it when they fought together, they were always so in sync with one another. The way her eyes would light up turning pink and white, as she would smile that little cocky smile of hers. The sway of her hips when she walked. 

 

Arms wrap themselves around Roman and for a moment Neo’s name almost slips from his lips. 

 

“Roman sweetie come to bed with me” Veronica please as Roman checks his scroll for the tenth time that night. Giving up on a text form Neo, the last one was on Monday morning.

 

**I am busy-** Neo sent Monday at 9am

 

What was so important that she couldn’t tell him, it's not like she had taken a job without letting him know, even if she did she would always take some of the men with her just to provide cover, or sometimes they would translate for her on the rare occasion that Roman wasn’t with them.

 

Roman could feel Veronica's fingers trailing up and down his backstopping every once in a while to gently scratched his soul mark as an involuntary groan would form in the back of his throat. It felt wrong to have her touch it, then again that didn’t stop his other one night stands from leaving scratch marks on it some going as far as covering it with hickies. His men think it's rather amusing some going as far as giving him slaps on the back. It was rather embarrassing having to explain to Neo, why his soul mark was rather sensitive.  Neo wouldn’t look at him for an entire day, granted he was drunk and didn’t really remember what he told her.

 

Lips press against his mark there is a slight burn. Roman pushes Veronica away.

 

“Not tonight sweetheart, I have a job tomorrow.” 

 

“But Roman there is nothing wrong with a little self-indulging, just look at Neo she has been away for three days, maybe she found a man that meets her standards” She let out a small giggle. 

 

Roman’s eyes narrowed Neo wasn’t like that, or at least he thinks. Never really having those types of conversation with Neo. Roman was more of do and don’t tell, kinda guy he had no reason to brag about his conquest sure he had many notches in his bed, but why go on and on about it like someone needing recognition. It was just sad.

 

Roman could feel her hands running up and down his chest as she pressed herself against is soul mark. Still, the burning sensation seemed to get uncomfortable, in one swift motion Roman had her pinned up against the wall, kissing her with ravishing force. Her legs wrapping around his waist trying to get friction between them, only to have Roman press his knee into her thigh. Oh, he was definitely going to indulge himself.

 

~Timeskip~

 

Neo pressed her hand against right breast as pain flared from her own soul mark for the third or fifth time tonight. Neo’s memory was getting a bit fuzzy,

 

‘Dust fucking dammit Roman you’re such a whore’Neo grits her teeth as the pain grows stronger the more it happens. Stopping and going into an alleyway Neo leans against a wall trying to collect herself, having no time to deal with her half-formed bond she closed her eyes reaching into her inside the pocket within her jacket pulling out a small white bottle.

 

With shaking hands she opens it getting four small yellow tablets, shoving one in her mouth and swallowing it. White eyes flicker to the other three tablets still in her hand. With no hesitation she takes them all in one go, pulling out a small flask filled with water out of the same pocket. 

 

Letting the effects take over. Neo shakes as huffs of air leave her. Slack-jawed as white eyes shifting from brown to pink, to white, then settling back to their original color. No longer a vibrant shade of brown, and pink, but dull almost muted tones. As Neo stares at the starless night sky not truly seeing it as her eyes glass over she is lost in dreams of what once had been, of what could have been, and what would never be. She drinks it all absorbing every last detail like a sponge letting the happy feelings fill her. 

 

A soft smile graces her features, as she forgets it all

She forgets about Roman. 

She forgets about Mercury.

She forgets about everyone.

 

The bonds close. For now.

 

Neo blinks, pushing herself away from the wall, shaking away the cobwebs that fogged her mind. Finally gathering her thoughts Neo leaves they alleyway making her way to Junior’s club. Using her semblance to avoid anyone seeing her not wanting to attract attention to herself.

 

Nearing the club Neo drops her illusion as the bouncer gives her a nod lets her in. Neo smiles at the groans and whines of the people who are waiting in line. Even on a Wednesday people were out and about. The loud music bouncing off the walls, and people move about some dragging their friends to the dance floor, others moving to the bar to get more alcohol. Couples having full-on makeout sessions in their booths. Others too drunk to walk straight. 

 

Neo smiles swaying her hips to the beat of the music and she hears the catcalls and wolf whistles. Loving the attention she turns and blows a kiss. Walking up to the bar taking a seat in the reserved space at the end of the table. Junior sends her a nod as he helps out a customer.  

 

Junior was one of Roman’s bonded as well as good friends. A strange thing too no matter how cutthroat Roman was he was still loyal to the ones who were loyal to him. Just like someone else she knew. Neo met Junior about a month after she met Roman after Roman had gotten hurt it was Junior who had gone and picked them up. Neo had actually tried to stab Junior when he had tried to take a bleeding Roman form her. With what little strength Roman had left he told Neo the Junior was safe and could be trusted.

 

The rest, as they say, is history, Junior knew about Neo’s soulmate and swore not to tell Roman, after she beat the shit out of him when he tried to tell Roman. Junior being the big softy agreed not to tell Roman about the soulmate dilemma in Junior's own words “You could just show him your mark, it would make things so much simpler” only to tell him were her mark was. As encouraging as his words were “Well then just strip, he’ll love it” after the twins smacked him for his talk. Then all four of them sat and had a nice conversation about how Roman while drunk gave her a list of why he would never date Neo. 

 

Now she couldn’t feel anything the pills were working so it was fine to think about every single time she tried to get Roman to see her more than just a friend. A shame she was in love with an idiot. Or as Mercury called him last night a dumb fuck…

 

‘was it last night. Or was it today’ Neo wonders as the days were all but blurred into one. 

 

“So neo what brings you to my humble establishment and without our good friend Roman”Junior's voice brought her back to reality.

 

_ “ I need information yesterday there was a fight about six blocks from my apartment. The person hurt is important to me. I need the name of the fucker who dared to harm my little Mercury”  _ Neo signed as Junior raised an eyebrow

 

“Little Mercury? So is this Mercury a friend or something?” Junior asked as he cleaned some cups

 

Neo slipping in and out of her trance only listening to half of what Junior was saying. Noded and continued to sign 

 

_ “Yes my little merc is going to live with me now or at least until he gets into Beacon academy, It will just be us two, I am going to teach him all I can” _

 

“So Mercury is seventeen then, Is he your bonded?” 

 

Neo nods happily

 

“So are you going to introduce him to Roman?” Junior hoped to pry a little more information from Neo, that way he would be able to deal with Roam’s tantrum when he found out Neo had a male bonded. 

 

From what Junior knew about soulbonds which was very little, even less when it came to half-formed bonds if the one with the connection formed will feel stronger emotions for their mate, at the same time they will feel immense pain whenever their mate is intimate with another. On the other side, the one without the bond formed will not feel anything until the bond is fully formed which will come to them at full force. Along with the fact that they will always be pining for their other half.  

 

“Oh, dusts I can see him now being all dramatic about you not trusting him with your “kid” Junior chuckled. Remembering how open Roman can be when drunk, sometimes a little to lip lose about his feelings. Not that it was Junior's place to tell Neo everything he and Roman talked about, Roman always came above Neo. They had a strong friendship that was only made stronger when they found out they were bonded. 

 

‘Dust its going to be a shit storm, along with having to deal with a “Thirsty” Roman as the twins call it’ Groaned Junior knowing how many empty bottles of liquor Roman was going to shove down his throat.

 

Neo glances at the table before shaking her head. Dropping the conversation completely. Singing to Junior a little to quick for him to catch everything

 

_ “Don’t worry. Now tell me do you know was wondering  Roman’s territory at one in the morning on Monday” _

 

Sighing Junior wiped down his counter. “I am sorry Neo. I don’t have anything for you right now. I’ll keep an ear out and let you know.”

 

Neo nods and makes her way out of the club, Neo had been out looking for clues on the bastard that attacked Mercury. She had left Junior’s for last hoping that maybe he had anything. Yet nothing came up. Either they skipped town or someone wanted this to stay quiet. 

 

‘A shame I want them to sing like a canary’ Neo smiled as her thoughts of torturing the shithead who dared to lay a finger on Mercury. 

 

‘Mercury? He….he is fine’ Neo hummed as she walked down the empty street once outside she checks her scroll. It was 3 am.

  
  


Neo looked at scroll feeling dizzy as the dull light reflected off her face. She had a new message from Roman.

 

**Hey, Neo you want to hang out just us on Sunday? How about we go to that new gelato place that just opened up, my treat?** ~Roman today at 8pm

 

Neo stared at the text, frowning at the scroll as if it held the answers to all her questions.

 

‘How silly Roman doesn’t care. Roman only like beautiful girls with long silky hair. Blonds or redheads and even full brunets. Unlike her a freak with three tone hair. Their eyes were normal. A beautiful shade of blue, Lovely hazel, dark brown like dark chocolate that held a grand mystery behind them, grey like fresh winter crystals. Not like mine. disgusting brown, and creepy pink eye or sometimes white... Normal. Normal Normal Normal NORmal NORMAL NORMAL. I. AM. NOT. NORMAL.’

 

“ YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A FREAK. HE WILL NEVER CARE ABOUT YOU”  the bitch’s voice echoed like nails against Neo’s skull. The shouting continues but there is no one to help her. Neo knew that she meant little to others, she was a freak. Freaks don’t get to have nice things. Freaks don’t deserve it. Freaks like her are only used to make others stand out. 

 

‘It's all true I am a freak. I am nothing’ Neo looks numbly at the wall in front of her. Somehow she had enough energy to move into an alleyway. Tears fall from her eyes as gross broken sobs far to quite fall from her lips or at least they would have if she could have made a sound. Neo feels a soft touch from an old bond a gentle caress on her back on the left of her shoulder blade. Neo can feel the soft pules of a white/blue aura reaching out for her trying to comfort her. Neo panics feeling the effects of the pills wearing off

 

‘No please don’t end. I need it. I NEED IT’ Screams trapped within her own mind she moves pulling out the cursed bottle. Opening it, a handful makes it onto her hand while others fall onto the ground. 

 

With no hesitation, Neo takes them all. Somehow she pulls out the flask taking in what little water there was left

 

The pills block the bond leaving the one who takes the pill free from all emotional connection to any bondeds, regardless of platonic or soul. It fills the user with only happy memories, giving them the thing they have always wanted. Ironic because your bonded are already have some aspects of what you always wanted. A trap for the weak someone had once said, yet Neo can’t remember how long has she been on the pill maybe she had never lived without it.

 

Neo was fine with that. No, really Neo was ok, she could stop whenever  _ she _ wanted. This is what she wanted. Neo always had what she wanted when she took the pill. This was better than dealing with reality

 

So it was fine.

 

Neo just wanted her family back, a stupid childlike wish. Something she never will deserve her hands far too covered in blood, and her body covered in dull marks of what once was. A freak never deserved anything.

 

Neo didn’t even deserve Roman he was too good for her. ‘Your right he is too good for you’ a voice whispered in the back of her head. ‘You know you deserve to be rejected why should you be able to be happy. After everything you did. Roman will hate you. DON’T YOU DENY IT FREAK’ that same voice echoed loudly in her head. It sounded just like her drunk father.

 

Neo knew she deserved the pain that came with having to deal with Roman’s high sex drive, at times waking up unable to get out of bed or just waking up in tears and scratches form unconsciously clawing at her own mark never enough to bleed only cuts deep enough to hurt. Sometimes she wanted him to reject her a third time just for it all to end, yet before Neo could go through with her plan her own lovestruck brain reminds her why she loves him.

 

Roman’s confidence was one thing she admires, the way he can go from an idiot straight into a business mode like when he jokes with her one moment and the next he is ordering everyone. The way he turns into a huge dork when they talk about video games, or when one of his favorite directors release a new move. The little smile he gets when he knows they’ve won. The way his eyes light up when he works on a new plan and how much he tends to mumble out loud to himself when he is deep in thought. Only when she is around because he trusts hers. When he walks the way his hips tend to sway as he struts with that grin on his face and his green eyes filled with confidence.

 

Neo lost within the depth of her mind fails to hear the soft set of footsteps approaching her. Stopping right in front of her, dropping their cigarette crushing it with their cane. He stares at Neo, who is on her knees staring up at the soon to be morning sky, arms limp at her side as drool falls from her open mouth. Eyes glassy and empty, both the lovely shade of pink. Yellow pills scattered around her on the ground her scroll and her weapon nowhere in site.

 

“Why Neo, someone has been lying to me about taking care of themselves. What else have you been hiding from me?” He asks but received no reply “To think we could have been way better off just dying that night. Don’t you think so Neo?” He tilts his head eyes knowing as he looks her over for any injuries. “This will hurt.” Moving closer then in one swoop he delivers a hard kick to Neo right into her stomach.

 

Neo vomits.

 

All over the ground for about a good two minutes until Neo was finally able to breathe again.

 

Red.

 

Blood.

 

Neo was throwing up blood along with the pills and her dinner.

 

Neo vomits again struggling to keep it all in until she gives up and lets it all out.

 

“It’s all right Neo, I got you.” 

 

Neo knew his voice like the back of her hand, if Neo had any strength she would have turned around and attacked him. Instead, she continued to throw up, as tears and snot ran down her face mixing with whatever spit, blood and vomit dripped down her mouth. Eventually, there was nothing else in her stomach for her to vomit her throat burned, and if she had a voice it would have been nothing more than a broken whisper.

 

“Shhh, it all right now love, I got you, shhh” he rubbed her back, her hair was held up in a ponytail. Neo just eased into his touch as he pulled her up onto her feet letting her putt all her weight into him. Not that it was much, to begin with. 

 

Moving away from the ally as in front of them, a grey portal opened making no effort to stop him. They walked in heading to the only place she could think he would take her. 

 

‘Merc.’ Neo thought

 

Neo watched numbly as he carried her from the doorway into the closest bathroom then sat her on the countertop, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out a face towel. Running it under cold water, then ring it out. Gently as if she were made out of glass he wiped her face getting rid of the dried tear marks and snot along with any dried blood that had dribbled down her lips. 

 

Rare was the moment her brother was this kind, Neo must have really scared him. Still, that didn’t explain why he was here. They never visited each other. Unless if it was really important.

 

Neo looked him right in the eyes, as pink and brown met fake blue eyes she raised an eyebrow.

 

Neo watched him as he dropped his shoulders, and closed the space between them hugging her tightly. Neo stiffened, arms limp at her side.

 

His hand running up and down her back letting his black aura flow through their own mark. Their own bond opening fully with no energy left to block his attempts. In his arms, she crumbles letting him see everything from the moment they parted ways when she met Roman and about Junior, how she met Mercury. Every last inch of her became known to him even her darkest wish. 

 

“Oh Neo,hush now, it’s ok I’ll help you. Don’t go home for a while, your boss’s little whore wants you out of the picture for the little stunt the kid pulled off. Now before you go running off leave them to me. No one messes with my sister and gets away with it.” his voice was soft, comforting with an underlying tone of protectiveness and it was warm. 

 

A warmth she had long forgotten still she was cautious, Sable was anything but stable minded.  Then again Neo was just as broken as him and that didn’t stop Roman from becoming partners. But Roman was well Roman.

 

“How adorable. You are like a little school girl with a crush.

By the looks of it a one-sided crush”  Sable laughs at his own joke. 

 

Neo gives him a light kick.

 

“Easy now or I’ll drop you. So about the kid. Mercury?”

 

Neo nods

 

“I know a guy who works with robotics he is a doctor, the best at what he does we can take the kid and get him some better leg then whatever junk he had before. Hazle will be there along Tyrian and Ma too. We can go this Sunday” Sable gently ran his fingers along her back slowly tracing the mark.

 

Neo only nods. Resting her head on his shoulder slowly drifting off to sleep. 

 

“Oh, Neo lay off the blockers. It’s not good for your health”

Neo falls asleep dreaming of what once was.

 

“A shame you were always so hopeful to find your soul mate, now he won’t even look at you. It’s fine Neo we still have each other. Now you have the kid too. But what kind of brother would I be if I didn’t defend your honor? If I am allowed to hurt your soulmate say nothing at all” 

 

Neo snores softly as her chest falls and rises.

 

Gently he picks her up moving back out into the second bedroom tucking her in.

 

“Where would the fun be if you couldn’t see.”

   As he walks to the door casting one last glance at Neo the gears in his head turning.

 

‘It will be so much fun to mess with this Roman, oh all the problems I’ll create.’ With that, he disappears in a puff of black smoke.

 

Neo wakes up to the sounds of screams. Scrambling off the bead she runs to the room, stumbling with all the blood rushing to her head.

 

Throwing the door open she finds Mercury curled into himself tears streaming down his face in a silent cry. Arms wrapped around himself shaking, Neo walks slowly up the bed moving the extra blankets, and pillows crawling closer to Mercury. 

 

Resting her hand on his shoulder, feeling him stiffen under her touch.

“Neo?” a broken whisper as Mercury leaned into her touch. “I-I thought you left me.”  Mercury stares at the wall not bothering to look at Neo. “I...the bond it-I don’t know...I couldn’t feel you” 

 

‘Shit. How could I forget? Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.’ Neo looked at Mercury reaching into her pocket pulling out the pill bottle gripping it tightly in her hands. Looking back to her bonded as Mercury shivers grabbing himself tighter, what is left of his legs tangled among the white bedsheets. As the comforter lay on the floor along with all the extra blankets and the crutches that had been leaning against the wall. Mercury had knocked them over while he was lost within his own mind.  

 

Mercury most likely felt as if Neo had taken a piece of him with her. 

 

Abandoned him.

 

Neo sets the bottle on the nightstand, as she lies down next to him. Mercury feels as Neo press against him, a sense of relief washes over him.

 

‘I am so sorry Mercury’ It was at times like this that Neo wished she could still talk. ‘I will be a better bonded. I will teach you everything I can. You will always have a place at my side. Regardless of what you chose.’ Neo vowed. Opening her end of the bond giving him the chance of entering if he wished. 

 

Mercury slowly opens his own bond still an unknown territory, but the unknown need to know why would Neo just leave him, the need to know more. To quench his thirst to find every single thing that made Neo tick. Just so she would not leave him again.

 

‘Why the fuck am I like this Dusts it feels wrong. I shouldn’t care’ Mercury stops himself ‘why do I want to know, I should just stop and let her leave. I am weak. I will only drag her down. A useless cripple who can’t do shit. A fuck up. A waste of space.’ ‘But she is giving you what you always wanted. Take it. You need it.’ ‘No. I don’t need it. I don’t...I don’t. I don’t. I don’t…I need it.’ Mercury’s inner turmoil grew and grew until he cracked under the weight of everything he, the death of his father(by his own hand), the loss of his legs, and the abuse. 

 

With unknown strength, he pined Neo to the bed. Grey eyes met brown and pink eyes. Licking his lips Mercury choked out what he wanted to say even with the fear that gripped him and the soft flow of aura that came from Neo barely comforted him.

 

“I...I need you Neo. Please don’t leave me. I...want….” taking a deep breath. “I want to help you, but I can’t if you shut me out. I don’t like it. Please, Neo don't leave me alone.”

 

Fresh tears streamed down his face as Neo wrapped his arm around his neck pulling him close tucking him into the crook of her neck. Rubbing his back in small circles like a mother would do to her child. Mercury could feel the rise and fall of her chest the soft puffs of air as she breathed tickling him. Mercury wrapped an arm around Neo curling himself to the best that he could.

 

‘So this is what it’s like to be wrapped in the arm of a mother.’ Mercury thought as he drifted back to sleep as he opened his bond fully with to match Neo’s. 

  
  


Neo stared at the young man who was her bonded, he was just as broken as her. Yet he could still be saved, he could live a normal life. Somehow he chose Neo. Maybe it was nothing more than desperation on his own part, or maybe she tricked him into it. It doesn't matter to Neo. She lay a soft kiss on his forehead and pulled the covers over them. 

 

Mercury is hers.

Mercury will be safe

Mercury will be loved

Mercury will be treasured

Mercury is Neo’s, and like her brother, Neo will take care of her what is hers.

Even now that she had a new son.

 

Sable could feel his sisters creating a stronger bond with the kid. A small smile stretched across his face.

 

As the door behind him opens.

 

Sable can feel their own bond whisper as Neo pushed against it trying to get his attention he pushes back letting her aura mix with his.

 

‘Stay safe’ Neo’s voice echoes in his head. 

 

‘Sure, you do the same’ Sable’s eyes shift back to their original color then flash white and brown. 

 

‘Hurt him and I will kill you’

 

‘ Ah Neo even without your voice you’re still amusing’ he mocks shaking his head as he changed his appearance. 

 

Brown and Pink eyes become green, long black hair in a bun with a dark brown skin tone. Pale blue button up shirt and black slacks with black polished shoes. His cane lose in his grasp as he pulls out a pair of sunglasses slipping them on. Even if Neo knew he was here there was no need to let her know where and why. The less she knew the better.

 

“Now. What do we have on a Veronica Teal”  A shit eating grin cracks across his face. 

 

“Does that one messes with Mistress Neo, Let me take care of it. I will not disappoint the Mistress.” 

 

“Copper. Leave no trace of anyone. Oh, and there might be a redhead by the name of Roman he is off limits.” 

 

A huff “How will I know. Prey is prey when Mistress orders.”

 

“He will most likely smell like Neo.”

 

A gasp “NO ONE EVER SMELLS LIKE THE MISS, her smell is one of a kind I WILL KILL THIS ONE HOW DARE HE TAKE MY PLACE ahh shame I am not worthy of being close to the Mistress. kill.kill.kill.killkill.kill.kill.kill!”

 

“If you can find him, have fun Copper”

 

With a bow Copper leaves hissing to himself as he plans on how to kill the whore. 

 

“It’s not my fault if Copper gets to him first. Right, Mo? Neo said I couldn’t hurt this Roman but I didn’t lay a finger on him” Sable smirks at the thought of setting lose the mad faunus on Roman, yet he knows the man has loyalty only for Neo so if Roman has at least a little trace of Neo’s sent he should be safe.

 

Should being the keyword.

 

“Now Miss Fall where did you run off too,” Sable asks no one in particular as he sets off on his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Oc are introduced, what does Neo's brother want with Cinder? Will Copper kill Roman? How will Neo's and Mercury's newly reformed bond affect them? 
> 
> You'll have to find out next time.
> 
> Please comment on what you think so far  
> Thanks for reading


	3. Roman and his ok day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive, and well I got more hours at work so that cut into my writing time. Please enjoy.

Roman woke up not being able to fall asleep again. Then again was as for the best since he has a ‘job’ to do. Roman could make out the sounds of his men as they moved around the warehouse getting ready for today’s workload. 

‘Did Neo give them their orders already’ Roman asked before glancing at the clock it was nine. 

 

‘Ah fuck I am late’ Roman throws off his sheats grabbing what he needs than a quick shower. After his shower is done he blow-dries his hair, not that he had a choice in the matter he needs his hair to be dry now he didn’t have the luxury of a nice towel dry. Let alone a nice air dry for his bangs with a slight pout Roman pulls out his hair straightener a lovely gift from the twins. One that he doesn’t use as much because of the damage it could cause his hair. Still, beauty costs and it’s painful but worth it as his mother used to say. Flinching at the smell of burnt hair as he watched it go down his bangs turning his wrist slightly to the right. Then brushing his bangs to the right then adding extra hold hairspray. Easily he applies his foundation to cover his freckles, makes quick work of his eyeliner finishing off with a bit of chapstick.

 

“A man has to look his best even if it’s just for himself” Roman smiles at his reflection noticing one of his soul marks his glowing a soft red feeling their aura pulsing gently. 

“Cinder?” Roman whispers softly. Roman hadn’t seen Cinder in over ten years. Her mark was two red high heels standing sole to sole with an orange heart in the middle sitting comfortably on Roaman’s left shoulder while right under it was Junior’s mark a black shield with a red embroidery and an orange jack o'lantern face. Looking closer they were both glowing softly. 

 

‘Something's not right.’ 

 

With great haste, Roman pulled on his pants and his shirt struggling a bit with the button. Out of the bathroom he puts on his socks and shoes ignoring Veronica’s questions. Stopping only to slip on his suit jacket and his bowler hat grabbing his cane. Then he was out the door his men stop to give him a nod of acknowledgment then going back to work. 

 

“Good Morning Mr. Torchwick, Neo sent me in order to keep track of things today. She had some emergency that came up. She said she would let you know when she would be able to come back.” 

 

Roman stared at Elis Shade, his lawyer now this was a shock to Roman sure Elis was part of his inner circle so to speak, but she never hanged around his business, mostly because no one really knew she worked for him directly. Elis mostly took care of his men’s family when they were stuck in some legal problem or if some asshole in a suit tried to walk all over them. Among other things, Elis worked for his people to keep them safe from other threats that Roman couldn't defend from. 

 

“Why Elis this is such a lovely surprise how is little Rosalina, I bet she is ready to start her training. You should bring her over so her uncle Roman could teach her valuable life lessons. Like how to pick locks, how to count a deck and how to beat the shit out of someone should it be for self-defense or is she just feels like it.”  Roman had a small smirk as he finished.

 

Elise just pushed her glasses back into place then pulled out her scroll showing him little Rosalina a small chubby cheeked four year -old who was grinning happily while hugging a pumpkin Pete plushy in her small robotic hands. 

 

Roman nodded “ She seems to be adjusting well.”

“The new prosthetics are perfect they fit her perfectly along with the physical therapy. I can’t thank you enough Mr. Roman”

Roman shrugged “Think nothing of it. Now, what's this about Neo having an emergency?”

“I don’t know the full details, but she sent me a text this morning.”  Unlocking her scroll she pulls up the text.

**Eli could you give out orders for today, I’m going to be away for a while. Let Roman know thx :)** ~Neo sent at 7 am

 

Roman frowns why didn’t Neo let him know or maybe she did. Pulling out his own scroll finding no message from Neo, only a text form Junior and one from Cinder. 

 

“Well looks like Cinder is in town, but why would Neo not text me”

 

Elise’s voice cuts his thoughts “well sir maybe you were to busy to respond so Neo decided not to inform you.” Roman looked up in surprise 

 

‘Ah shit I said that out loud’ 

 

As Elise looked behind him. Roman turns to find Veronica in her party dress from last night with head held high showing off the hickies that covered her neck. Stopping only to give Roman a kiss then turning her nose at Elise and strutting away. 

Elise adjusts her glasses “Charming, you sure know how to pick them. Neo was right she looks like a someone sat on her face”  Roman snorts. 

“I will see you tomorrow then Elise you can go home now or whatever it is you do.”

“Very well enjoy your day sir.”

 

Roman made his way to Junior’s club, glancing at his scroll reading the text form Cinder

 

**Roman meet me at Hei’s club I need your help~** Cinder sent at 8 am. Then glanced at the two unread messages from Junior

 

**Roman you might want to check up on Neo she looked a little off when she left. I think something happened to her bonded.~** sent at 4 am then looking at the second one

 

**Cinder just showed up and she looks like shit. Get your ass over here~** sent at 8 am

 

‘Neo’s bonded? Is that why she didn’t show up today, Still I would have helped her’ Roman frowns at the thoughts of Neo keeping secrets from him sure they had only been working together since he was twenty so like about ten years now but did he truly know Neo like he claimed to.

 

Arriving at Junior’s club far faster than he expected Roman turns the corner standing right above the fire escape ladder easily pulling it down with his cane. Climbing up then gently propping opening the window going inside without tripping over his own legs. Once inside Roman dusts himself off.

 

“Really Roman you couldn’t use the front door like a normal person” Junior light glares from the others side of the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in hand.

 

“Ah, but where would the fun in that be. I don’t want to deal with all the security procedures you have in place. It takes way to long.”

“The procedures are there for a reason Roman.” Junior sighed rubbing his temple ‘why do I put up with him again’

“So where is Cinder, Hei?” 

“She is sleeping. I had to give her some sleeping pills she was a mess. It’s bad Roman her soulmates are gone. One is most likely dead and the other one is MIA.”

“Wait what do you mean soulmates like they where her bondeds then they started a relationship?”

“Nope, they were her soulmates in fact they-”

 

“Mr. Hei where is our mom?” followed by a loud

“ mama!”

 

Standing in the doorway into the living room where two small children the oldest being a six-year-old boy with red hair and a pair of black sticking out of his hair with light amber eyes, while the younger is a small girl with reddish brown hair with the same pair of horns and the same lovely amber eyes as her brother no older than two. 

 

“Your mom is sleeping right now, drop the ‘Mr’ just call me uncle Hei. Oh right, This is Roman Torchwick your mom’s other bonded.” Junior pointed at him as Roman continues to stare at the children in front of him. Roman only looks at Junior the shifts his cane so it hangs off his arm leaving his hands free.

 

_ “Are you sure they're cinder’s kids? They look nothing like her. Are you telling me that Cinder hooked up with a faunus? For Fuck's sake how could she do that to me” _

_ “Enough Roman this isn’t about you.” _

_ “BULLSHIT Cinder knows how I feel about faunus and she goes and opens her legs like some whore”  _

_ “Cinder couldn’t help who her soulmate is. Just like someone else I know.” _

_ The fuck is that supposed to mean HEI? You’re supposed to be on my side. I didn’t run off when shit hit the fan like cinder did” _

_ “OH, so this is about Cinder leaving she made her choice. We all knew the risks Cinder was smart and knew when to fold. We didn’t and learned our lesson. You weren’t the only one who lost his bonded Roman, She is my bonded as well.” _ Junior takes a deep breath as he rubs his temple felling a headache coming.

 

_ “I know you dislike faunus Roman, but that doesn’t mean you can take it out on Cinder’s kids they have done nothing wrong.” _

_ “No you’re wrong Hei I don’t dislike faunus I hate them.” _

_ “Taking it out on kids doesn’t make you any better than the ones who attacked you” _

 

Roman glares at Junior who glares right back not backing down from one another. A soft whimper brings them both out of their silent fight. The boy had pushed his sister behind him trying his best to look intimidating. 

 

Roman drops his shoulders as all the fight leaves him his thoughts go back to when it was just him and Cinder. The times he would push Cinder behind him to protect her from whatever asshole tried to take what little they had. Then they met Junior and their luck changed that was until Cinder up and left when Roman bit off more than he could chew. Out of that mess came his partnership with Neo, but that's another story for another time.

 

“If you think that will hurt me when you throw the punch it will be you who’s hurt.” Roman turns and walks to the boy kneeling to his eye level. “Here it like this” Roman easily fixes the way the boy’s small fist so his fingers aren’t curled around his thumb. 

“First things first kid the name’s Roman Torchwick. You?”

“Rory Taurus,”  Rory says puffing out his chest. 

“And who’s the little princess?” Roman asks as he glanced behind Rory. “That’s Rue my sister dad said I have to look after her when ma, and mom are busy.” Roman nods “Anyone teaching you how to fight?” Rory lowered his fists and shakes his head. “No dad was going to teach me, but then some monster lady showed up and he left with her, but that was after ma was hurt by some people.”

 

Roman glanced at Junior who quickly signed “I don’t think Cinder knows. Get him to talk.”

“Well, your uncle Roman is going to teach you. I am the best after all.”

“Really can Rue learn too?” Rory asked excitedly as Rue pokes her head from behind her brother’s back. 

“Hi!” 

“Sure there's nothing wrong with starting early” Roman shrugs then looks over at Junior who only nods.

 

“Now then Rory which is your dominant hand?”

“My right hand”

“Good now then bring your fists up but tuck your thumb on the outside. Good” Roman nods. “Now right arm back as well as your right foot. Left arm up and foot front. No that's too far out. Like this.” Roman stands up and goes into a fighting stance.

“I normally fight with my weapon Melodic Cudgel.” Roman hold his weapon swing it lightly in his grasp. Watching as the Rory looks at it in aw and Rue reaches to grab it. “No Rue, Junior would kill us if we ruin his nice living room.”

As if to get the point across Junior’s voice can be heard from the kitchen where he is cooking breakfast.

“Roman.”

“Don’t worry Junior that's a lesson for another day.” Roman gives them a wink. “So this is your basic fight stance. When you throw a punch you are going to hit them with the flat part of your fingers in between your knuckles and the joints. See” Roman gives a demonstration then fixes Rory’s pose and picks up Rue putting her a bit farther from her brother last thing Roman needed was for Rory to accidentally hit Rue and then have Cinder hang his ass. That is how an hour is spent teaching them both how to defend themselves or at least Rory since Rue is only two but it helps that she is starting early. Maybe he can get Elise to have him train Roslina as well. Eventually Junior calls them to eat they are greeted with the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, toast, scrambled eggs and a strong coffee for Roman and Cinder, banana smoothies for the kids, two glasses of orange juice for the twins. Who were most likely sleeping.

“Rue, you want a pancake?”

“Yass syrup.” Rue watched as her uncle Roman pour syrup and then cut the pancake into little pieces. Unknown to them Junior had taken a picture sending it to Neo with the caption ‘Look who’s already father material ;)’ In a strange way he was both Neo’s and Roman’s wingman one way or another he was going to get them to hook up.

 

“what are you smiling about dad?”

“Yea what are you hiding?”

 

“Don’t worry about it hurry and eat we have a busy day.”

~Elsewhere~

“It quite simple Miss Teal. You help little old me and you along with your family can walk away from me.”  Veronica started numbly as the strong scent of iron and piss was all she could smell. She had tears running down her face every once in a while a sob would leave her lips. “Come now, why such an ugly cry. It would have been better if you were mute. Then no would have to deal with your hideous voice because no one wants to put up with a useless mute who can’t do anything nothing more than a waste of space.”

Veronica’s eyes shot up looking at her capture watching as light swirled around him revealing curly dark brown and pink hair with white streaks on the brown and the same mismatched eyes like the mute. “Oh so now you listen. Good.” he hummed tapping his finger against his chin. “Do you know what Torchwick would do to you if he were to find out of the little argument between you and my little sister? Hmm? If you think this is bad. You’ll be wishing you had stayed with me.”  Sable gestured to the dark room they found themselves in. As two bodies lay at his feet. “I won’t tell him about your little fight, but you have to do something for me can you do it?” Leaning closer he whispered into her ear. Then he stood to his full height “Can you do that for me? Or is it too hard?”

“No, I can do it.” 

“Good then. Now then go and remember  tell anyone and there goes your family.” Sable sent her off with a smile as she fled the room “Remember I’ll be watching”

With a flash of light, he was back in the main room of the house sitting as he owed the place was Adam Taurus. It was rather strange seeing him without his mask, as he had a sunglass. 

“Sunglass while indoors well you really are a dick.”

“Shut it Sab, you have what we need?”

“Yes. Do you wish to see Neo?” 

“No.” 

With a nod, a silver portal opened Sable watched as Adam stepped into it waiting until he was gone to close it.

“Master Sable. Miss Neo hasn’t woken up nor has her young bonded. Should I wake them up?”

“No, let them rest they will need it soon Neo will be with Mother until Mercury is off to school. If Teal completes her task then Torchwick will be out of the picture along with him the safety of the new Fall Maiden and the old one is guaranteed I'll make sure of it.”

“Miss Neo won’t forgive you. You know that right master.”

“Not that we had forgiven each other. It’s for the best.  Adam’s wives and children will save, Neo’s soulmate will be safe along with her bonded, and Raven’s children will also be safe. No matter how it’s achieved I will keep my promises”

“You trust Ozpin?”

“No. For now, we’ll go with this plan. Once we find the traitors we’ll make them pay.”

“Her Majesty will not be happy moving without her knowledge.”

“But what am I supposed to do Copper. Mother will have her inner-circle do the work for her, she forgets she is no longer home. It will leave her unprotected the traitor's know this it's what they’re hoping for. Even if she has her army of grim they are still that just grim if the traitors where to get a hold of a capable huntsman then it would be all over for her.”

“And yet people fear the grim. A hoard of  them should be enough.”

“Ah yes, they fear what they don’t understand, if you give them a way to defend themselves very few will take up arms against the threat.” Sable twirled his cane a nervous habit he never grew out of, going as far a swing it as if were a baseball bat. “ Why do you think the academies guard the knowledge of unlocking a semblance. A way to weed out the weak for only the brave and daring will go on to be hunters. Remember in this world not all hearts are filled with kindness for humankind.” Taking another swing listening and watching it fly across the room into a large painting no doubt worth more than he had on him. Snapping his fingers the dust chambers in his cane activated lighting the painting in a blaze of orange. “ Just look at me and Neo. Along with every other low life trying to make it through life. In the middle of this is her majesty and Ozpin both sides of the same coin, both forced to fight until the end of time. For once in her life, her majesty if free to step out into the world and see it with her own eyes. Only to have some shit who thinks they know best lock her back up. Not on my watch.”

Copper watched as his young master lost himself to his ramblings trying to justify his actions to himself. Copper’s forked tongue darted out a few time tasting the air before asking.

“It is alright young master you have nothing to fear with me. I promised to take care of you all. And I shall until my last breath.”

Sable stopped looked at Copper the faunus dipped his head and waited patiently as ever.

 “In this world, everyone has a soulmate, and a platonic one all linked by a small thread from one soul to the other,” Sable says as he lets the illusion fall.

“Or at least that is how it is. But tell me what about people like me and Neo? we were but three parts that make up a whole soul, with the death of Mocha. We became two parts of a whole Mocha didn’t leave us he merged with us. We became unstable I slit Neo’s throat and in retaliation, she blew off most of my face”

Sable turned fully looking at Copper.

“You can look” It was far too soft and far too broken.

Copper’s bright green eyes stared at his master’s face taking every last detail the scars that ran from his chin upwards like red vines stopping just by his left eye. His right eye closed no longer use full or at least Copper assumed as something twitched underneath the eyelid. Most of his hair had grown back it wasn’t like it had been in his youth it was far shorter but it still in lovely curls of brown and pink. 

“Is this your reasoning for not staying at her majesty's side?”

Sable snorts.

“How am I supposed to go back and look MOTHER IN FACE AND TELL HER I GOT MY BROTHER KILLED AND IN A FIT OF INSANITY I SLIT MY SISTER’S THROAT”

“I RAISED MY WEAPON AND ATTACKED NEO..I...i blamed her for Mocha’s death and she blames me. We fought not caring we shared blood like animals. In the end, we didn’t die. Adam saved Neo and Ravan saved me. I lived on believing I had killed both my siblings.” Taking a breath Sable sits on the floor “When I saw her after so long I messed with her took out my anger on her little soulmate. Not that I knew at the time of course. But little by little we reconciled if only for time being a truce was made. She needs help. I help. I need it she helps. Yet we always try to hurt each other. I can never hear her voice. And I never show her my face as it should be. As punishment for us, she can be near me, yet I will be like everyone else seeing just her illusion of herself. I will be by her side, but she will never see me, She’ll see what everyone else sees. The illusion of me.” Sable now lying on the floor fully stretched out as the smell of burnt parchment gets stronger. Copper still standing waiting for his master to finish. 

“Before there was you Copper there was only Mocha, Neo and I. Us against the world, or in that time father.  In the dark we were our own comfort soft whispers afraid to wake him, using our semblance to hide our injuries, Just us. It was going to be forever and always.” Sable takes a deep breath. 

“But Mocha dies and something snapped. Now imagine that but instead of me an immortal being who had just found her bondeds had finally been able to step out of their prison and had just established some sort of makeshift family. How far do you think Mother would go if someone hurt her family?”

Sable stits up “That’s why I won’t be the one to protect mother if she sends her bondeds out to do the fighting for her. Soon I will be joining Mocha, and Neo will need mother and rest of the family to help her. The last thing I need is for mother to burn the world down. Before I leave this world I will make sure nothing can threaten mother, until she is able to find a way to keep herself safe when away from home.” The timer goes off on Sable’s scroll 

“Copper take care of Neo for now.”

“Of Course Master.” Copper bows as he watches sable take his weapon out of the wall and in a flash he is gone.

“Oh, young master if you were to talk to her majesty all of this would be resolved, but then again what do I know I am only a butler.” Copper turns on his heel out leaving Teal Manor to burn.


	4. The more the merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury learns more about Neo, and other strange things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays 
> 
> I am not dead lol
> 
> I had to split this chapter it was getting way to long.I hope it posted right I am doing this on my phone 
> 
> Volume 6 is just hitting me right in the feels so I am making this a bit more fluff because God knows I need it. 
> 
> Please enjoy

Mercury snuggles closer to the source of warmth next to him. As arms wrap tighter around him pulling him closer the smell of vanilla and lavender filled his senses. Unconsciously Mercury nuzzles into the soft squishiness that made him feel safe to his surprise, it also had some firmness to it. Mercury could feel the gentle caress of fingers running through his hair. 

Neo smiled watching Mercury snuggle into her stomach to her surprise he didn't drool in his sleep and the fact that he was a cuddler. Neo tried to blink her sleep away only to fall back into it with the lull of Mercury’s breathing and the soft plush mattress with thick comforters that smelled of lavender.

 

Neo’s eyes shot open.

 

Above her hanged a thick dark purple canopy blocking any sunlight. 

 

The smell of lavender grows evermore thick.

 

This was not her bed.

 

Sitting with up enough force that it caused Mercury to be shoved off Neo with a light grunt from him. Neo ignored him as she opened the curtains she was greeted with a flood of sunlight as the sun sat high above the sky.

 

“Turn it off” Mercury grumbled 

 

Neo let her eyes adjust then looked around the room right in front of her was a desk made of white ivory engraved with a silver embroidery into the legs and the edges of it. With a simple looking lamp, a comfy looking chair, and a very familiar picture. Neo stood walking to the desk ever so gently taking the picture into her hand waiting for it to shatter.

 

 But it never did.

 

In the picture were four people a man with three eight year old children: a man with split blond and light brown hair held back by a hairband wearing black slacks with a white button up with his sleeves rolled up, and a pair of brown boats, around his waist, was a red sash he stood there with a proud look on his face next to him is a boy with pink and brown hair split down the middle wearing a black pants in a grey shirt with a throwing knife in his hand with a wide smile, eyes shining as in the background was a target with one knife in the center, with four others slightly off center, another boy with dark brown almost black and light brown hair split down the middle with white streaks wearing brown pants with a white shirt and a bow in his left hand as his right hand was reaching for another arrow, finally there was her looking far smaller than the boys with her pink and brown hair in a bun as she wore a pink leotard with lighter pink leggings. She stood giving a small curtsy. 

 

Off to the side, a deep red jacket with large gold buttons and black embroidery could be seen drying off in sun, next to it was a three smaller white and pink jackets, two smaller leotards one black the other white, and two black leggings. 

  
  


They all shared the same brown and pink eye full of warmth with happy smiles far etched into their face.  Neo could feel the tears pricking her eyes as memories surfaced.                                                                             

 

“Neo? You ok?” Mercury whispered softly as Neo seemed to be lost in her own little world slowly closing herself off again. Mercury was not going to let that happen not if he could help it.

 

Neo blinked setting down the picture, looking to her left a large window nothing but green lush forests as far as the eye can see and maybe a small town. Neo could see the rooftop of a shack and a makeshift jungle gym. To the far left sat a grey dresser above it was a large portrait of her uncle, her brothers and herself they were about sixteen all wearing their costumes next to them was the Schnee family as they had performed in Atlas for a charity event hosted by them. 

 

That is how Neo met her other bonded Winter Schnee. Neo let her eyes linger on her family before, glancing at the row of pictures frames that sat on the dresser ranging from her family to her bondeds.  Ignoring them for now, she could see the door to the bathroom, a pair of crutches that rested against the ‘L’ shaped couch that stood off to the far right along with three bookshelves creating a small library that took up the corner. 

 

Neo walks to the crutches and picks them up going to Mercury watching him as he massages his left nub.

 

“Got to get the blood flowing, normally I do this when I bath at night but… you know crazy night right” Mercury shrugs 

 

“You know where we are right?”  Mercury glance out of the corner of her eye. Neo nods and gives him a bright smile. Mercury felt his own lips twitch into a smile that wasn’t his usual trademark smirk. 

 

Mercury accepts the crutches seeing as he had no other options. Let it be said that Mercury would never in a million years let someone carry him in case he is ever left without his prosthetics again. Maybe Neo could’ve carried him, but Mercury was too cool for it...but then again she most likely did carry him since he remembered that he texted her. Now, who had carried them to this new location was a whole other thing because the lasting he remember was crying and hugging Neo along with the room not being this nice. Let alone his clothes as he faintly remembers being in a dumpster, with holes in his shirt and his orange pants ripped because of the asshole who attacked him.

 

Now he was wearing a grey silk pajama set with the pants rolled up and sowed so they wouldn’t drag on the floor. A quick check under his pants he was happy to see that he was still wearing the same boxers, and checking under his shirt, he could see that someone had redressed his wounds leaving some nasty looking bruises. He was feeling ready to kick that asshole, as soon as he could get some legs

 

‘I don’t even remember how he looked like…’ Mercury thought as he massaged his right nub once he was done he turned his attention to the room. Neo had left the crutches on the bed next to him now she was looking at some photographs. Their bond gently pulsing in the background on his side things were a bit fuzzy as he could feel bits of what Neo was felling. Sadness, fondness, and regret...lots of regret and guilt. 

 

The room was large like a one bedroom apartment, hell there was a small library and two fireplaces. 

 

‘Damn rich people I swear’ Mercury’s eyes land on a rather large portrait of a family of ten that stood above the larger fireplace on the center of the wall he was facing. In the center is an albino woman, with red eye and white hair in a weird spider updo sitting on a black throne decorated with rubies, and amethysts, embroidered with silver to her right, sitting in a smaller throne with the same color scheme, was a little Neo about nine behind her stood a two boys with the same eyes, one with pink and brown hair the other had dark brown and light brown behind them, was a man with a strong jawline and brown, and pink eyes with split blond and  brown hair. Looking ever the perfect soldier, except for the tiny smirk of his lip

 

‘Neo’s dad, and her brothers...she looks so cute’ Mercury snickers slightly. As he continues to study the picture, Standing next to Neo’s dad as Mercure assumed was a younger man about twenty with deep red hair and vibrant snake-like eyes. That was everyone on the right of the woman.

 

To the left was a girl about eleven with tan skin hazel eyes, and long black hair. Sitting on a small throne like Neo. Next is boy about eleven with short black hair and a purple tail drooping behind him as his smile was way too big for his face. Behind him was a tall man about nineteen give or take with black hair and he wore an old Atlas pin usually associated with the dust miners too keep track of them should they get stuck underground. Next to a larger man with broad shoulders with black hair and hazel eyes sharing the same nose and eye shape as the girl. 

 

‘Siblings.’ Mercury was about to ask Neo a question when he hears buzzing coming from his right 

  
  


On the night table next to him, was his scroll along with Neo’s both sitting on a wireless charging port. Neo’s screen glows with a new text 

 

**Neo lay low for a while I’m looking for Roman if I find any leads I’ll let you know. Stay safe** ~Junior.

 

Mercury pouted ‘She isn’t going to leave me here is she…’

 

“Ay Neo you got a text” Mercury ‘It’s better to tell her then not and have her be mad at me’ Mercury is startled by Neo who was suddenly in front of him gently running her fingers through her hair. Mercury glared with no actual weight, just light banter. 

 

Mercury pulled himself up and slowly made his way to the bathroom… he hadn’t had to use crutches when he lost his legs his father just got him the prosthetics and forced him to adapt. 

 

Mercury did.

 

Mercury in the end won, but on the downside, he lost those prosthetics. Twin gods know how the fuck the duct tape managed to hold until he found his father’s friends. Hell Mercury even managed to complete that fucking job. Mercury can feel Neo’s aura as she sends him light hugs

 

‘The hell she doing that’ Shaking his head Mercury goes into the bathroom.

 

Neo takes a look at her scroll.

 

‘Did something happen are they ok...Is Roman alright!’ Neo tried to open her bond only to feel bile rise to her throat as the room started to spin. The pills after effects were still in place.

 

‘God how many did I take…’ Neo looks down ‘this isn’t mine’ Neo looks at the silk pajama set she wearing it’s pink with small ice creams on the pants, and the shirt reads ‘Sweet Dreams’ 

 

Neo shakes her head as she starts pulling it off her shirt tossing it onto the bed. Happy that whoever undressed her didn't see her fully naked as she was wearing her bra. 

 

A gasp reminds her she is not alone in the room, she looks at Mercury who’s eye wonder Neo’s scar covered back along with soulmarks on her back.Seven marks. To the left, there was a dull grey Torch with three ribbons held up by birds, above that was a wing with a clock, glowing black, Next to it was a crimson rose glowing bright, Next to it was a sunflower in a ring of clovers, dull grey, below it was a dragon with three heads, dull grey. The sixth mark on her lower back in a red eye in the middle of what looks like a compass the largest out of all of them. 

 

Yet Mercury’s eyes are glued to the seventh was right in the middle and the second largest three roses, pink, white, and black sharing a green stem wrapped in pitch blackthorns slowly spreading outwards as if digging out of Neo’s skin. 

 

Once Mercury got closer he could see dull grey threads running through the vines coming from the white flower. The threads seemed to be eating away at the white flower as the vines kept them at bay, yet the threads ate at the black flower which was protected by pink vines. The pink flower was the only one left alone.

 

Mercury knew dull grey marks meant the bonded was dead but the way all the marks seemed to be equal in size meant Neo had lost them all at the same time. But the vines seemed to wrap around the dead marks and the white flower. Yet it had the same dead threads eating away at them. 

 

‘Soon they will eat her life force unless she lets go. But It will never happen.’ a voice whispers at him. ‘After all, it is her fault. Just like it was mine.’ It snickers ‘oh we’ll meet soon little one. Take good care of my sister’

 

Mercury blinks that strange sensation again only this time it was if someone had patted his head almost like Neo’s aura but there was something off about it.

 

Mercury could see the marks perfectly as he blinked again trying to get rid of the phantom touches. Then he saw horrible gashes run across all of them distorting the marks, what looked like belt marks along with whiplashes. As well as small burns from when someone would put out a cigarette out using her back. 

 

Mercury would know as he had some on his own shoulder.

 

All old scars.

 

“Neo…” Mercury for once had no words. 

 

Neo shrank into herself, not wanting to have this conversation. Not now when so many things were going on. 

 

A soft knock startles both of them.

 

Both turn to see the newcomer.

 

A man in his early forties with pale red hair, and vibrant green eyes.  A a butler holding two bags in one hand. Mercury tries not to freak out as a forked tongue slips out of his mouth tasting the air then he bows at Neo.

 

“Mistress Neo, and Young Master Mercury, Lady Salem wishes for you to join her for lunch” 

 

Mercury stiffens being sure he didn’t give his name out just to anyone. 

 

“And who are you” If he could Mercury would have crossed his arms. Neo walks up to him and rests her hand on his shoulder and she shakes her head as she brings up her scroll.

 

[It’s ok, Copper is family]

 

Mercury glances back to the faunus who looks like he is waiting for something, yet in his eyes, Mercury could see pain, as Copper’s eyes follow Neo as she types away at her scroll. Only to show him.

 

[Tell him we’ll join for lunch]

 

“We’ll join Lady Salem for lunch” 

 

Copper nodded as he stepped farther into the room setting down the bags that he brought on the bed.  

 

“A gift from Lady Salem, Young Master, proper clothes as well as new legs. Once Master Arthur is done with them. Clothes for you as well Miss Neo since your previous change was in poor condition” 

 

Neo nodded as Mercury saw another flicker of disappointment in Copper’s eyes.

 

“Neo is mute. She is not avoiding talking to you because she wants too” Blunt to the point as always Mercury doesn’t hold back. As Copper face looks surprised, Mercury would have bought it if his old man hadn’t taught him so well, but he’ll let it slide for now since he can feel Neo pinching him.

 

“What? Did he not know you said he was family?” Mercury was genuinely confused as he looks at Neo. 

 

“Surely Miss Neo you…” Neo looks at Copper in the eyes and nods.

 

“I..see. I shall inform Lady Salem of this new development.” Copper bows and leaves the door closing behind him softly.

  
  


Neo looks down at the floor, Mercury mumbles out an apology 

 

“Sorry about that. I just thought that he knew.”

 

**“No it’s fine. I haven't been home since... about ten years so they wouldn’t have know.Don’t worry Merc they would find out eventually...you just saved me the trouble of explaining since Copper will tell them.”**

 

The robotic voice replies.

 

“Oh well better for us...So new clothes for both of us...Is it ok to take it. I mean…” Mercury frowns as his word fail him. He doesn’t want to owe this ‘Salem’ anything, worst case scenario this comes to bite him in the ass later. Neo gently squeezes his shoulder again.

 

**“Don’t worry Copper has a great sense of fashion you’ll look amazing besides anything is better than the ugly orange pants you were wearing.”**

 

“Hey what was wrong with my pants?!” Mercury turns to Neo

 

**“Don’t worry I will make sure you look presentable so you can get that special lady or man-”**

 

“Hey, I like girls ok. Girls.” Mercury was about to retort when he finally realized Neo was in her bra, but what caught his attention were her boobs. 

 

Rather it was the dried blood that stained the right breast. As he could see raw flesh where the bra didn’t cover and he could see her soulmate mark it was large covering all of Neo’s right breast it was Jack-o-lantern face outlined in red and filled in with orange. He could also see the scratch marks...more like claw marks as the gashes had been dug into her the flesh of her collarbone, Neo herself had been the one to do it.  

Mercury didn’t need to see the look on her face, he knew. How much pain had Neo been in, not to realize what she was doing to herself? 

 

‘Or maybe she did it because of her incomplete bond.’ Mercury felt an odd chill ‘you shouldn’t ask. Your not ready to know move to fast and you’ll trip. Oh and little one please keep your thoughts to yourself or I might share some of mine.’ and it’s gone. 

 

Neo’s eyes still glued to the floor, Mercury looks away as curiosity nags at him to ask. 

 

Mercury just feels tired, so emotionally drained like after a long night of having to deal with his father, and then crying himself to sleep. He didn’t like it. He hated this feeling, but he could do nothing to make it go away. He wanted answers, to questions he didn’t even know. But he took the voice into consideration.

 

“How about we get ready for this lunch with Miss Salem. Then just figure out what happened...and maybe talk or something.” 

 

Neo nods and takes her bag to the restroom leaving Mercury to change outside. One the door closes Mercury lets out a sigh, doing his best he hobbled over to the bed and sits as he pulls out  _ his _ new clothes. 

 

A grey vest, with a three black long sleeved shirt, a bundle of grey undershirts, packages of both boxers and briefs in small, medium and large. Mercury can’t help but blush as he noticed that there were little pumpkin Petes on them. Plane black shirts, and dark blue short sleeves, and three basketball shorts with some team logo not that Mercury care for. Three pairs of dress shirts in black, dark blue and white. Three pairs of black slacks, and jeans. Along with a comb, hair gel, toothbrush, loofah, body wash, and shampoo.

 

All of it new, Mercury was truly lost on what to do, no one had ever done this for him. It was all his. He had his own stuff...sure he had his travel pack that was gods know where the fuck it is but that was just stuff he stole on his way to Vale. 

 

Mercury remembered he was younger he had a set of action figures a Huntsman and a Griffin but it was one of the few things he dared to call his own. Even with all the basic necessities, his father got him they were never his,  just things he needed to stay in top condition. His old man made sure to remind him of that every day.

 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he quickly gets rid of the price tags and stickers not bothering to look at them. He takes the dark blue dress shirt and the slacks. Putting everything else back in the bag. Taking off the pajama shirt he slips on his new shirt, not even bothering to button it up, as he takes a new boxer from the medium package and wiggles out of his PJs and dirty boxes. Putting on the new boxer then stopping to roll up the pants so it wouldn’t drag across the floor grateful when he found a box of safety pins at the bottom of the bag then taking his time with the buttons.

 

Meanwhile, Neo stares at herself in the mirror, cleaning her wound. This wasn't the first time Neo had woken up with scratches on her mark. But never this deep as she had dug into the flesh of her collarbone instead of her breast. But there was still light scratches. The main reason why Neo often cuts her fingernails rather short...to stop herself from drawing blood. Neo opens the first aid pulls out the disinfecting wipe letting her aura take care of the rest as it leaves faint scars. After a quick patch-up, she pulls out the new clothes a beige bra, a pink blouse, black jeans, and a soft brown cardigan Along with a new pair of white boots, much to her disappointment, they are not like her high heeled ones instead they were platforms and don’t even reach her knees. 

 

‘At Roman’s not here to tease me’ Neo smiles a little then freezes as the tug of her bond with her brother flickers as he reaches out to her.

 

Neo slowly reaches out as their aura twists together as his soft laughter echoes in her head. 

 

‘How cute, little Mercury has no control of his thoughts, maybe you should help him. The last thing you would want is for him to end up like us. Far to twisted into one another...hey once the kid goes off to school lets you and I meet up.’

 

‘Why?’ Neo takes off the price tags and begins changing.

 

‘Soon it will be the anniversary, we should spend some time together. Rekindle our sibling unity, the only way we know how.’

 

‘What is it you want  _ Spumoni _ ?’ Neo feels his irritation bleed out at his birth name.

 

‘Now now Neo that wasn't nice. Has hanging out with that Roman made you forget your manners? ’

 

‘Suck a dick’

 

‘Keep his out of yours’ 

 

Neo blushes as Sable snickers 

 

‘Eww gross please stop with the mental images’ Neo’s face grows redder knowing full well that she did not have those dirty thoughts of her and Roman in those types of situation. Although she has had thoughts of kissing and snuggling with Roman, that was beside the point. Neo shakes herself out of her thoughts. As she feels Sable loosens their connection so they could only share their outer thoughts. 

 

 ‘Aww does little Neo spend her time writing Mrs. Torchwick in  a notebook with a pink glitter pen?’ another snicker, ‘don’t worry I’ll kick his ass if he breaks your heart, or tries to take advantage of you.’ Neo’s face falters for a moment.

 

‘It would be nice to see you again.’

 

Silence 

 

Neo feels like squirming but she holds her breath waiting for a reply.

 

‘when you drop off the kid I’ll be waiting for you. We will have a lot of catching up to do. See you in three months’

 

With that Neo is left alone with her own thoughts. She quickly loops her belt around her waist, then her boots and her cardigan. Taking a hairbrush and running it a few times through her hair to get rid of any knots and puts it up in a high ponytail once she found a scrunchy.

 

Stepping out into the room seeing Mercury hobble around the room trying to get used to the crutches in his new clothes, Neo smiles as she feels the boy’s happiness flow out in large waves.  

 

“Oh, my gods you are short” Mercury snickers as he still stands tall. Neo rolls her eyes as she pulls out her scroll fingers flying.

 

**“Haha very funny like I haven’t heard that one before, here hold still”**

 

Neo walks up to him and fixes Mercury’s collar then nods approvingly.

 

Opening the door letting him go first.

 

“Can you get my scroll please.”

 

Neo nods going back for the scroll, once it’s in her hand she goes back to mercury tucking it in his breast pocket.

 

“Thanks, ma”

 

Neo smiles as Mercury’s face turn red. 

 

“I mean bru...thanks bru” Mercury turns going the wrong way Neo giggles as she pulls out her own scroll.

 

**“This way my son.”**

 

Neo walks down the hall glancing back to make sure Mercury heard and was following her. Mercury keeps his eyes to the ground as he mumbled something under his breath.

 

Neo smiles then roles her shoulders back keeping her back straight as her heels echo against the grey tiles. On both sides are of them are small shelves and display cases, some hold glass statues, others wood carving, drawing, and diagrams of Grimm. 

 

All dust free and in perfect condition.

 

Mercury can see nameplates at the bottom of each but he doesn't have time to check them out as Neo is already twenty steps ahead of him. Mercury can see her posture is different she is walking like some proper heiress. Mercury can feel a bit of hesitation and nervousness coming from Neo. Deciding to follow her lead he too straitened up as best he could eyes front showing little to no emotion. 

 

‘The old man would be proud’ Mercury thinks bitterly. 

 

As they soon reach the main entrance with a grand staircase in the middle of the room the top railing being supported by four large Beringels stone statues and the bottom of the staircase were two Beowulf statues carved of glass looking ready to attach any intruder. Above them, a large chandelier made up of crystal Nevermore feathers. Neo glanced at Mercury then at the stairs and only raised an eyebrow.

 

“I got this.” Mercury nodded more to himself than to Neo.

 

Neo only smiled.

 

Ever so carefully Mercury made his way down the stairs with Neo in front of him ready to catch him, not that it’s said out loud, but Mercury is grateful for it.  As they reached to bottom the large heavy doors are thrown open as two figures made their way into the manor.

 

“So we are going to plan the rest of the seeds after lunch right? ” 

 

“ Yes Oscar, after you are introduced to Neo and her companion, and after Arthur gets out of his lab that idiot has been working since last night on the prosthetics. You know him when he gets an idea on his projects.”

 

The boy Oscar who is about thirteen with black hair and hazel eyes, and the other was a man with large broad shoulders with black hair, hazel eyes and a neatly trimmed beard, like Oscar, he was covered in dirt and sweat with gardening gloves tucked into his back pocket. Mercury recognized him as one of the persons on the left of the woman who must be Lady Salem, one of the siblings. 

 

The man did a double take as he saw him and Neo, then ran up to Neo about to hug her then stopped short as he remembered he was covered in dirt.

 

“Little scoop oh look how much you’ve grown” the man lets out a laugh as Neo puffs out her cheeks in a pout. He turns to Mercury and smiles holding out his hand. 

 

“Hazel Rianart”

Mercury takes his hand in a firm handshake. 

 

“Mercury Black”

 

Hazle nodded the slightly and pushed Oscar in front of him.

 

“Ah-um I’m Oscar Pines” Oscar stumbled through his greetings as he holds out his hand, giving both Neo and Mercury a sweaty handshake.

 

Neo smiles then types on her scroll.

 

**“Hello Oscar it’s Nice to meat you, you two should get cleaned up before Salem finds out”**

 

Mercury holds back a snicker as Oscar looks down then behind him at the trail of muddy shoe prints that he and Hazel have made with shock on his face.

 

“Oh you’re right” Oscar quickly takes off his shoes than running up the stairs. “See you both at lunch” he waives then disappears down one of the halls.

 

“Oscar had been with us for five years now, the kid is just excited to see new faces.” 

 

Hazel glances at Mercury one more time, Mercury stiffens ready to hear some shit comment about him, but it never comes.

 

“Salem is in the dining room.” Hazel gives Neo a smile “It’s good to see you again little scoop” 

 

With that Neo and Mercury made his way to the dining room as a servant passed with a mop and a bucket stopped to give them a small bow. 

 

As they reached the dining room Mercury could feel Neo’s anxiety raiding off in large waves as she stopped a few feet away from the entrance. Neo stood there to afraid to go in.

 

'what if mom knows what happened... would she still care about me. Would she forgive me for what happened’

  
  


“Neo” Mercury’s soft voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

 

Neo gives him a small smile.

 

“Don’t worry I got your back,” Mercury stated as he was about to cross his arms then realized he couldn’t so instead he gave Neo a smirk and followed her in.

 

The dining room is large in Mercury’s opinion, rather it’s the smallest dining room out of the three found within the manor the one reserved for the main family. 

 

Five large windows allowed the noon sun to flood into the room on the left. On the far right in a large wine cabinet filled to the brim. Next to it is a trolly of sorts already filled, with plates, cups, and silverware all clean standing by the trolly was another servant waiting patiently for their orders. In the center of the room was a large dark oak table with eight throne-like chairs at the head of the table sat Lady Salem. Pale skin seemed to glow as the windows were behind her wrapping her in a soft halo. At the same time, it made it somewhat difficult to look at her directly without being blinded by the sun.  

 

‘A power move’ Mercury thought, as he watched Salem moved ever so gracefully as she worked on a tablet.

 

Neo fumbled with her scroll.

 

A painfully long silence as only the light taps of Salem’s fingers over the tablet echoed. Not even the servants, as more had gathered dared to inform their master on their arrival.

 

**“Mother I am sorry, I was to scared and ashamed of what happened. It all went down to fast I couldn’t even react in time…”**

 

Mercury could feel tears rolling down his own face as he was flooded with emotions that were not his own. The strong need to be forgiven and the urge to run far away overtook him. 

 

Almost.

 

Mercury bit his lip and continue to watch the scene unfold. It was not his place to interfere.

 

Neo struggles to type as tears blur her vision as her mother continued to ignore her. 

 

**“Mom, I’m home.”**

 

Salem stands up with an unnatural grace and almost glides to Neo enveloping her in a tight hug. Mercury awkwardly watches as Salem whispers into Neo’s ear who only nods in response. Salem wiped away Neo’s tears with a simple brush of her thumb, Mercury had to look away at an old feeling crawled into his gut, he could never truly put a name to it, maybe it was jealousy or longing but it always came whenever he would see all the other children with their own mothers, believing he had outgrown that childish want a long time ago.

 

Maybe he was wrong.

 

Salem turned her eyes to him, crimson red piercing his very soul.

 

“Who is this Neo?”

 

**“My son** ’ Neo blushed and quickly typed again “ **sorry autocorrect My bonded Mercury Black”**

  
  


Salem noded 

 

“Ah, I was getting worried I would never have any grandchildren at all” Salem chuckled sending Mercury a small smile.

 

“Come child introduce yourself.”

 

“Mercury Black, Neo’s bonded.”

 

Salem nodded “Sit lunch will be served soon.”

 

Salem sat at the head, Neo sat on the far right of the table Mercury sat one Neo’s left, he was surprised when a servant moved and got the chair for him, then took his crutches from him. Salem turned to her work as Neo turned to him showing her Scroll

 

[I am sorry about that, how are you feeling]

“ It’s fine mom, but I am sure  _ dad _ is worried about us. Or would it be boyfriend” Mercury whispered the last part so only Neo could hear.

 

Neo rolls her eyes and signs 

 

_ “Oh great not you too.” _

 

Mercury just smiled “I have no idea what you said, but I agree.” 

Oscar and Hazel walked in, Hazel sits across from Neo taking the seat to the right of salem, and Oscar sat to the left of Mercury. Both gave Salem a nod, Hazle and Salem soon began discussing some work related things seeing as Salem let Hazle look at the tablet as he pulled out his own scroll. Oscar seemed to be reading a comic on his own scroll. Mercury watched as Oscar flipped through the comic about a boy with an eye patch and his butler. 

 

“What are you reading?” Mercury talked it wouldn’t hurt to get along with the kid, since he was part of Neo’s family. 

 

“Oh! It a manga called Kuroshitsuji, I found out about it a few days ago this boy named Ceil sells his soul to a demon, and the demon acts like a butler. It’s really good. Do you like Manga?”

 

“I haven’t read manga in awhile I use to read Dragon Ball, and another one about siblings one who lost an arm, and the other one his whole body… something like that I don’t remember.”

 

It wasn’t a lie since Mercury would often go to the library and read what little comics they had.

 

“OH! You mean Fullmetal Alchemist!” Oscar flipped through the app and pulled up a sinops of the manga. Mercury reading it over noded

“Yeah that’s it” 

 

Soon they both launched into a discussion about manga, comics and video games.

 

Neo checks her own scroll seeing a message from Junior a picture of Roman with two children, she smiles softly. 

 

‘How cute I wonder who they are,’

 

“Hey! That’s my seat!”

 

Mercury watches as a blur of white and purple flies across the table towards Neo. There was a loud cash as the blur jumped onto Neo’s chair casing it to topple over. Mercury starred as Neo had small thin blade blocking a large purple stinger aimed at her throat. While the man hovered over her, brown hair in a braid, with a purple scorpion tail wearing what some would consider a whitefang uniform by the looks of it.

 

“Ah good you haven’t gone soft, soft served” the man snickers then it turned into full on laughter. “So you lost your voice, do not worry Neo I shall avenge you!” as he lets out another laugh.

 

“Tyrian. No weapons at the diner table and get get off Neo.”  Salem’s voice stops Tyrian’s laughter

 

“Ah I am sorry mother,” Tyrian looked a bit scared, then helps Neo up and places the chair back. Then quickly sits down or more like crouches down sticking out his tongue out. “To slow.” 

 

Neo roles her eye then goes to the empty seat next to Hazle.  Tyrian turns his attention to Mercury his brown eyes stare at him for a good five minutes then smiles. 

 

A smile far to big for his face.

 

“Well hello! I didn’t know Oscar had a new friend!” 

 

“I am-”

 

“Tyrian. This is Neo’s son Mercury”

 

Tyrian lets out a loud gasp looking back to him than to Neo

 

“No way like you…”glances at Mercury “gave birth to him!...but like your so small and he is a big child. The old hags gossip about getting it in is the easy part, getting it out is the harder.” Tyran snickers then launches into a full on laugh.

 

  
“Tyrian.” Hazels strict voice cuts through his laughter.

“What? You don’t get it? Well it’s because-”

 

“But you look so young!” Oscar breaks in. Neo smile and laughs silently. 

 

Mercury could see Salem and Hazel smiling as Tyrian and Oscar bombard her with questions. About her relationship with his  father, Mercury throws up a bit at that thought. This continues for a while until, Salem holds up her hand and the servants begins setting the table once they are done they bow and go back to their place.

 

“Where is Arthur?” Salem asks

 

“He is still working in his lab, tried to get him to come, kicked me out, I left him a sandwich.” Tyrian replies as he wraps his tail around his waist shifting in his seat.

 

“So little nephew how old are you?” Tyrian turns his gaze towards Mercury again.

“Neo isn’t my mom.”

“Oh! I know” Tyrain giggles “I can smell the difference but it’s so much fun this way. Now you are my nephew, alongside Oscar.” Tyrian noded 

 

Mercury glanced at Neo for help she only smiled enjoying the show.

 

‘Ah to hell with it.’Mercury thought and smirked 

 

“ Uncle Tyrian then?” 

 

Another grin far to large for his face. 

 

Neo rolled her eyes, as did Hazel Oscar smiled happily as he was getting two new family members, and Salem watched form the corner approvingly. Salem’s family was growing bigger, yes  _ her _ family. Regardless of what the  _ others _ believed she still had a heart even if she was no longer human. All it took for her to remember was a persistent group of four siblings who she met long ago. 

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she waves her hand as the servants begin placing dishes, and serving the food.

"Today'slunch is s light tomato soup, a girl cheese sandwich, and fresh picked fruit form young master's Oscar’s garden." A butler state with a clear voice

 

‘Mercury will need some etiquette lessons, and we’ll all need sign language lessons’ Salem waited to eat as Oscar gave prayer to some harvest god. Then soon they all ate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated


	5. More the Merrier pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo deals with her half-formed bond, and a bit about Oscar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that chapter I promised a long time age well here it is It took me a while because life got in the way. This story has not been abandoned. It's just going to be updated slowly, for those who are reading for the Neo x Roman it's gonna take a while lol. For the ones who came for the Neo and Mercury friendship rejoice for there shall be lots of it. Characters might OOC I will try to keep them as in character as posable.  
> No beta reader, so expect grammar and spelling issues.
> 
> Key  
>  **[...] Text**  
>  **[...] Text to speech**  
>  _“...” sign language_  
>  '..' thoughts

Lunch flew by quickly, Mercury found himself sitting in a chair as Arthur a man with a lush mustache, spoke about his new prosthetics in great detail.

 

Mercury took a deep breath and stood up as everyone watched.

 

'so far so good.’ Mercury took a step forward, then another relaxing as he shifted his weight testing them out.

 

“How do they feel?” Oscar asked

 

“Way better than my old ones” Mercury smiled

 

“As they should, honestly your last pair was horrendous. A terrible job even a novice could do better. I took the liberty of smelting your old ones and used them as reinforcements for your weapon.” Arthur moved to the counter bringing out Mercury's boots as they gleamed in the fluorescent light.

 

“I managed to fix that awful racket when you load a new round and made reload time twice as fast.

But if it doesn’t work to your standards feel free to come back.” Arthur handed Mercury back his boots.

“Do try to be more selective in the battles you fight, and let me know beforehand if you need any modifications so I can free up some time”

 

“Thank you for the prosthetics, Arthur.”Mercury nodded as he finished lacing his boots up.

 

“He means so he can pre-record his Doctor who, Arthur here doesn’t have anyone to make plans with.” Tyrian snickers shoving Arthur, only to be smacked upside the head.

 

Mercury snickers then he walks up to Neo with a smirk on his face.

 

“Heh now you’re definitely shorter” Mercury smirked

 

“Hey, Show your mother some respect.” Hazel sounded stern but the amusement in his eyes gave him away.

 

“Ah, he is entering the ‘teenage rebellion phase.’ Do not worry Neo, I shall help him stay on an okayish path” Tyrian stated as he placed his hand over his heart.

In an instant he was a blur of white, Mercury twist to the left, skitting on his new foot, as meal scraped against metal. Blocking Tyrian’s blades with his right foot, with a kick Mercury pushes Tyrian back easily falling into his default fighting stance.

 

Grey eyes met amused brown ones

 

“Good! You are trained, not at my level but if you want to be a Grimm slayer, then you are on your way, but what you truly need to be careful about are _humans_ ”

 

Tyrian’s eyes flickered from brown to purple.

 

“Tyrian.” Salem warned, in a soft tone “Such matters should be left for another time, young Mercury and Neo are still recovering. They should first get acquainted with the Manor, as it has been a while since Neo was last here.”

 

Tyrian seemed to deflate right before Mercury’s eyes as he pouted.

 

“Come on I can give you the grand tour” Oscar beamed as he grabbed Neo’s hand and then Mercury’s tugging them with him.

Form the corner of his eye Mercury could see Tyrian snatching something from Arthur using his flexibility to play monkey in the middle with him.

 

Mercury snickers slightly as Neo and Oscar talked about plants. More like Oscar was taking and Neo listened

 

Neo nodded happily, finding the sight of the young boy talking about his garden refreshing.

 

Neo glanced at Mercury as he adjusted himself with his new prosthetics eyes filled with happiness.

Their bond pulsed gently as Neo could only grimace as bile slowly crawled up her throat.

 

“Are you ok?” Oscar asked

 Neo pulled out her scroll  **[I have just been a little nauseous. That’s all.]**

 “Oh! Are you pregnant?” Oscar looked at Neo’s stomach

 

Mercury laughed as Neo shook her head quickly typing on her scroll.

“My aunt knows some good tea-oh...” Oscar red the screen in front of him

[I took some blockers that are still working]

“Oh! My aunt is probably back from her trip to Mistral, she can help.” Oscar took off in a run “It’s not that far come one.”

 

Mercury and Neo shared a glance then smiled both taking off following Oscar. Mercury smirked as he reached Oscar first.

 

“Aw, mom is your age finally catching up to you?” Mercury teased watching as Neo rolled her eyes at him and tapped his legs with the tip of her shoe.

“They hold up way better than my old ones that's for sure.”

 

In front of them was a medium sized greenhouse, with a light blue frame. A woman stood off to the side ordering a group of five large meat-bags as they began to unload one of three carts. Taking them into a large garage of a cabin with a green door, and red tiles for the roof. An antenna dish was perched atop the roof and to Mercury's surprise a large Lizard-like Grimm with a snake for a tail watching them. It sneered at Mercury then scurried farther back up the roof, with only its snake tail poking out it hissed.

Then baby Nevermores settled along the edge watching everyone while screeching every once in a while.

Mercury could feel eyes on him as he took a quick note of his surroundings, only to spot bright yellow eyes from the forest, in a blink they were gone.

 

“Do Grimm come here often?”

 “No they don’t come out of the forest often, I guess because you’re new they must be curious.” Oscar laughed. “Aunty, welcome back how was the trip!?” Oscar broke into a run then jumped into his aunt’s arms who smothered him in kisses.

“Ah aunty stop” Oscar’s attempts at escaping are in vain she only holds him tighter.

“Ah my little pinecone, Did you behave yourself? How is Salem? Is Hazel still having pains?” in between each sentence she planted a kiss.

“Aunty please!”

“Ah whatever happened to my sweet little pinecone?”

“Not in front of people,” Oscar whispered, his face was as red as the lipstick on his cheeks and forehead.

 

Neo and Mercury held back their snickers but the amusement was clear in their eyes.

 

Mercury’s scroll went off.

**[Do you also want kisses too?]**

 

Mercury’s flabbergasted face put a smile on Neo’s as she raised an eyebrow.

 

“No. I don’t need kisses from mommy.” Mercury scoffed. Yet Neo could feel something radiating from Mercury but it was fuzzy as he hid it from her.

Neo didn’t mind the boy needed his privacy after all.

Neo approached Oscar and his aunt with Mercury at her heels. Strangely enough, it reminded her of when she was at Roman’s heels.

 

‘I hope that dumb-dumb didn’t get himself wrapped up in some stupid trap.’ Neo pushed all thoughts of Roman to the back of her mind there was no point since right now she was happy. Neo was back where she belonged among people who would never judge her for her past and loved her regardless of it. Neo loved them as much as they loved her.

 

_Her_ family

 

A place where she could be Neo, not just Torchwick’s clean up lady or Miss Neo to the henchmen.

Or any of the more colorful names Vale’s criminal underground would call her. Pulling herself together she smiles at Oscar’s aunt.

 

“Aunty this is Salem’s daughter Neo, and her son Mercury. They are going to be staying with up until Mercury goes to Beacon he wants to become a hunter, he already has a cool weapontherehisshoeslikesome sortofshotgunbootslikehehasmetallegstoo!” Oscar blabbers as he points at Mercury's boots then his legs.

 

“Breath pinecone, before you tucker yourself out.” Oscar’s aunt smiled as she looked at Neo and Mercury

“Ah, Neo I have heard much about you, both from Gretchen, and Hazel themselves. As well as Salem” She laughed “don’t worry only good things only.

You both can call me Aunty pine.”

 

Aunty Pine had tan skin like Oscar, with dark curly hair held back by a red hairband. She wore a dark green long sleeved shirt, with orange gloves, faded black cargo pants and a pair of sturdy workboats.

She had the same nose as Oscar and the eyes were the same shape and color, but that’s where the similarities end. Oscar most like looked like his other parent’s side of the family.

 

**[It's nice to meet you Aunty Pine]** Neo gives a wave as Mercury nods.

 

“Aunty, can you help Neo?” Oscar interrupts as

Martha turns to her men “Make sure everything is placed where it needs to be. The last cart goes to Dr. Watts. You know how he gets when things aren’t to his standards.” They nod.

 

Oscar had already walked into the cabin with both Neo and Mercury a small smile graced Martha’s lips.

 

It had been so long since her nephew looked so happy and free. Ever since she lost her sister, and brother-in-law along with their farm, leaving just her and Oscar.

 

Damn those blasted White Fang.

 

Martha knew not all could be blamed for the actions of a few rotten apples.

 

At first, It was hard for them both, Dusts it was very hard for Oscar to be around faunus, in general.  Even if he will never tell her what he saw, it wasn’t hard to put the pieces together. The poor boy had witnessed his parents torture. Before she would wake to the sound of his screams as he was trapped in a hellhole she could not reach.

 Oscar was a bit skittish when he meets other faunus like when that Tock showed up, or even that bunny huntress, and Fox huntsman who they saw last week with their team on the way to the farmers market It was better than before when he would curl up into a ball cry. It took him a long time to adjust to Tyrian and Copper. Not that Tyrian minded too much, bless his heart he did his best to help her little pinecone. Copper, on the other hand, looked more human than a snake, so it made it easier for Oscar. Still, she hopes her little pinecone in time would get better. Having him go to therapy was a step in the right direction.

 

Baby steps.

 

Who knows what would have happened if not for young Gretchen who found them hiding in the forest as their home burned a large fire that consumed everything as some bird-like Grimm circled around picking off both human and faunus alike. After she found them she brought them here, at the time Martha had no idea why but know she knew it was for the better. Lady Salem would keep them safe, if not both of them then just Oscar as he was her bonded, but that was enough for Martha.

 

“Aunty hurry up!” Oscar shouts as he pops his head out the doorway.

“I’m going hang on Pinecone.” Once inside Martha sees Oscar moving about the small kitchen making tea, as Neo and Mercury are sitting in her old green loveseat.

 

“Now then Neo let’s see what the problem is?”

Neo pulls out her scroll fingers fly across the screen as Mercury tries to take a peek, all in vain as Neo gives Martha the scroll.

 

**[I kinda overdosed on bond blockers, I manage to throw it up, but I think it’s still in effect...I don’t know what could have happened.]**

 

Martha nods, it wouldn’t be the first time Martha had to deal with this type of situation, people often dealing with broken bonds because of a dead bonded or a rejection. Sure blockers did a good job, but at the end of the day it only lasted for a few hours, the more you took the more it lasted until you could no longer feel anything. One becomes numb at best or at worst they would just be an empty shell living off the bonds natural need to provide comfort between bonded.

 

“Step through that door,” Martha points to an open doorway with only a green tarp serving as a ‘door’.

“And take off any clothes that cover your marks.

There are also robes is you feel the need.”

Neo nods and does as orders, Mercury watches her go with weary eyes.

 

“Is she going to be ok?” Mercury asks as he cracks his fingers.

 

“I will do what I can.”

 

Leaving the boys to their own devices Martha walks into her healing room as she called it.

Neo had wrapped herself in a green robe with her scroll in hand, and her clothes piled neatly on the chair.

 

A single bed sits in the center of the room, across from it is a large desk with different types of instruments and a rolling stool everything else is taken up by shelves with jars filled with plants, liquids, and powders. Some even look like animal parts.

 

“Now then Neo, shall we.”

Neo nods.

 

Opening her robe revealing one mark covered by a makeshift band-aid.

 

“May I?”

 

Another Nod

 

Carefully and quickly Martha rips the band-aid revealing a Jack-o-lantern mark covered in scratch marks moving to throw away the band-aid then washes her hands.

“Rejection?”

Neo shrugs.

“Incomplete bond”

Neo shrugs again

“Go ahead type it out, take your time, you don’t have to project it if you don’t want to.”

 

Martha turns and begins to take jars off the shelves and measuring spoons form drawers the sound of typing accompanies her movements as she mixes the required ingredients.

 

“Done?”

Neo nods

“Here a disinfectant, wipe your wound.” Martha hands Neo a soft cloth that has been wrung well, as Neo hand her scroll over.

**[I saw the mark on accident I was walking by his room the idiot forgot to close the door all the way, he was with a woman that night...his mark it on his right shoulder blade it's like mine a jack-o’-lantern but his it's pink instead of orange with white for the eyes and brown for the mouth...I tried to tell him that I was his soulmate but he didn’t understand said he was glad we were friends since I am mute his words took hold...I have been afraid to tell him after that]**

Neo winces as she cleans her mark gently as if somehow Roman would also be in pain.

“Ah! Have you tried the more direct approach?”

‘Oh gods no this crap again’ Neo shakes her head. Martha gives back the scroll as Neo set the coth down.

“Are you afraid of him fully rejecting you?”

Neo nods.

“Why is that? Have you not spent the past ten years together surely you two would have formed some sort of relationship”

Neo rapidly types out.

**[To him we are nothing more than friends and I can live with that...I’m ok with just being his friend I don’t mind having to deal with the pain]**

Martha snorts “The overdose says otherwise, and tell me what happens when they find someone else and settle down and start a happy family. Will you be able to deal with that?”

Neo makes no acknowledgment of Martha’s words. Martha only sighs as she sets to work.

 

“It will burn.”

A nod.

Martha's hand are cool as she rubs the green salve onto her wound, Neo winces as she feels her aura rushing towards the wound closing it leaving behind no scars.

 “It works well with minor wounds, not so good on larger ones. So don’t go getting yourself stabbed” Martha chuckles at her joke.“Now is that all of them?”

 

Neo pulls back her robe, pointing to her left shoulder.

A large snowflake glowing in a bubble of white aura, under it is a silver bowl of Neapolitan ice cream with specks of silver and a black spoon, under it is a large yellow python with three heads fangs bared, all three glowing bright and healthy.

‘Nothing wrong.’ Martha nods satisfied.

 

Then Neo turns and faces the wall revealing the seven marks that run along her back, most dull and grey with the exception of three. Martha didn’t count the three budded rose, as it was dying.

 

‘Oh dear, this is bad.’ Martha ignores the scars as there is nothing she could do as most were old and healed.

Martha’s mutters under her breath, as she moves around the room. Neo slumps as she fiddles with her scroll, trying really hard not to cry. No one knew about her marks, let alone her scars a great shame that Neo feel the need to bare alone.

 

“Hush child it will be alright,” Martha’s whispers, Neo nods as Martha rubs a green gel-like salve on her left shoulder it smells like wet earth, and it feels warm.

Another salve this time pale blue on Roman’s mark it smells like burnt coffee, it feels cool. Martha hand her an orange tea that reeks of spice.

 

“Drink. It will help make everything, easier for you.”

 

Neo looks skeptical, but drinks it nonetheless, it’s bitter. Neo stares at the wall as it starts to fade and her head gets fuzzy.

 

‘Shit!’ Neo turns to glare at Martha

 

“A simple sleeper, so you don’t hurt yourself and you wouldn’t want to put your bondeds in danger.” Martha catches Neo as she falls over, letting the knife in her hand fall to the floor Martha lays Neo on her stomach.

 

‘Gods know where she had it hidden.’

 

“Oscar dear, how about you take Mercury back to the Manor, I’ll send Neo back once we are done,” Martha yells.

 

“I’m not moving until Neo comes out.” Mercury stubborn voice rings loud.

 

“It’ll be fine, it’s just going to take a while we could do something else while we wait.”

“Or we could just wait here.”

“Come one, we could finish the tour.”

 

Martha can picture Oscar giving Mercury the puppy dog eyes.

 

“Fine, but we are coming back right after.”

 

The door closes behind them as they leave.

 

Martha covers Neo’s rump and begins by placing raw dust crystals on either side of Neo.

 Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Gravity.

 

Moving back to her table she pulls out a black tar-like substance into a bowl, the adds a fine blue powder, followed by crushed Grimm teeth and Nevermore claws, dried herbs and then red berries squished to a pulp. The tar-like substance was now a gross color, with that she lights a match and throws it in. Bright green flames erupt as the smell of burnt tires fills the room. The flames burn until only about half the bowl is left. Dipping her hand into the still warm liquid she says softly.

 

“Creatures of Darkness, bring forth your hunger and the need for destruction, bring forth your strength and your brood. Protect the blood of your Queen, as she had protected you. Fight for the blood of that flows through this one's veins as you would for the Queen mother.”

 

Martha places her clean hand on Neo’s lower back, letting her own semblance drain Neo’s aura. then scoops some of the tar, letting it drip onto Neo’s back. It sizzles and hisses as Neo’s aura tries to fight it off only to stop as her aura reaches its limit. Black mist fills the room as Martha closers her eyes and continues to chant quietly.

 

“Feed upon the misfortune and fear that has taken its root in her heart. Lay waste to it all, burn the ties that bind the dead to the living.”

 

Red eyes creeped out of the mist, followed by snarls and growls as claws scrape across the floor.

 

The dust ignites in a soft glow.

 

“Fire to burn the ties,” the crystal burst into flames burning higher. “Wind to topple resistance,” the crystal cracks and a small tornado forms, “Earth to shield what is left,” the crystal snaps pinning Neo’s arms and legs to the table by covering her in stone. ”Water to drown the sorrow,” the crystal melts into a blob of water seeping into the opening over Neo’s back, “Gravity to lighten the burden.” The black crystal glows as everything in the room floats a good five inches off the floor.

 

As Salem’s mark turns from purple to red growing larger and larger until as it completely covers Neo’s back.

 

“Go.”

 

The Grimm rush into the mark taking with them the energy of the crystals leaving the room in pitch darkness. Martha falls to the floor breathing heavily, reaching into her pocket with shaky hands she pulls out a red vile popping it open and drowning it back in one gulp. Her blue aura gently flickers as it refills at a slightly faster paced than normal.

 

“Now for the hard part.” Martha watches as Neo’s face scrunches, and contorts in pain as gasps and whimpers leave her mouth. Her body now covered in dried mud.

Pulling out a clear crystal-like dagger from her boot she cuts her left palm, letting seven drops to fall into the what is left of the tar.

 

“Half a bond, half a soul, little to no control, half a bond with no correspond, half a soul ever wistful,”

 

From her right hand a purple and gold orb of light flicker into existence followed by five smaller ones green, red, blue, yellow, and grey.

 

“Bond with no corresponding, soul ever wistful with the gifts of the gods let me mend the ties to be ever whole, or let them burn. The choice is yours.”

Energy cracks around the room growing ever thick as the orbs of light spin while the black and gold absorb the tar until both are pitch black.

 

Faster and faster.

 

As Neo begins to rise from the table Grimm arms spring from out a purple glyph carved into the floor.

Gently it turns Neo so she rests on her back it cradling her as she thrashes in her sleep more whimper like noises leave her mouth. As the two black orbs hover over her soulmate’s mark then the plunge into it.

 

Neo stiffens as if she has been stabbed.

 

The lights blur as Neo’s other marks are outlined in muted white. Gently the arms lay her back onto the table leaving her dirt covered body exposed as Martha slumps on to the floor.

 

Behind her, the tarp gently moves.

 

“How is she?”

“Cooper, a good day to you too.”

“Good night would be more appropriate.”

Marth picks herself off the floor, as Copper pushes the rolling stool over to her.

 

“How is she?”

“Oh, I am okay, thanks for asking.”

“How is my mistress” Copper hisses his putting emphasis on the ‘s’.

“I did what I could, the rest is up to her.”

“As long as you see to her full recovery, no harm will come.”

 

Martha rolls her eyes, “sure, pal.” Martha knows that Copper is capable of so much more than meets the eye.

But she also knows that he cares for Neo as if she were his own daughter or something like that.

 

“It’s working.” Martha and Copper watch as the dull marks begin to fade as the threads detach themselves from the marks. Inch by inch the threads return to the flower sinking back into the now pale white rose. Both the black and pink vines retract wrapping themselves around the stem.

 

Salem’s mark begins returning to normal taking its place on Neo’s lower back. The wing with the clock moves to Neo’s right shoulder, while the crimson rose moves up to the back of Neo’s neck. The three budded flower remains at the center.

 

“What of the black and white roses?”

“What about them.”

“I will need to do the ritual on them too.”

“The white rose is no longer with us, as for the black one he refuses to come home, regardless of what I say, but on the other hand how well are you with children?”

“Oh?”

“More specifically a newborn about a month or two old?”

“Well shit who was the idiot who forgot the condom?”

“It appears it was my mistress Neo.”

 

Martha raises an eyebrow, then glances at Neo who was now on her side with pale white snot dribbling out of her mouth.

 

“Shit!” Martha rushes to Neo quickly helps her sit up “Bucket! Now!”

 

Copper grabs the trash can placing it under Neo as she vomits more phlegm that slowly goes from white to black. Neo now has tears streaming down her face, she just wants it all to stop but she keeps throwing up. Martha holds her hair back, as both she and Copper try to soothe her with soft words until she stopped vomiting. Falling into Martha’s arms like a rag doll, shivering from cold as taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down.  

 

“There, now Mistress lets dry your tears. How about a warm bath and a light snack before bed, Does that sound good?”  Copper pulls out a handkerchief gently wipes Neo’s tears then he hands it to her Neo nods and blows her nose.

 

“Now then you should rest mistress while the night is young.” Martha stares at Neo’s back watching in horror as the grey threads reappear. This time they were thicker as they slowly weaved themselves into the pink and black vines which remained interwoven with one another. The threads embed themselves into the green stem and began creeping outwards only to stop and shape themselves into silver leaves.  Once it stopped Martha covered Neo with the robe.

 

“It didn’t work all the way, we’ll have to inform her Majesty.”

 

Copper nods taking Neo from her arms, making sure she is covered. “Grab all your essential items, hopefully, this will all be resolved quickly”

 

With Neo securely in Copper’s arms and Martha- who had gathered Neo’s clothes and all of her things- somewhat rested together they make their way back to the manor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
